Un huevo de dragón
by Dext34
Summary: Un raro suceso que no se da en varias décadas hará que nuestro ya no tan joven héroe Jake Long se enfrente a un problema el cual el no tendrá control. Yaoi boyxboy En este Fic Jake tiene 17 años.
1. Chapter 1

**No me pertenece lugar de "Jake Long el Dragón Occidental"**

 **Huevos de Dragón**

El suceso menos común de todos acechaba a todos los dragones jóvenes sin que estos lo supieran, pues en la sala de reuniones del Consejo de Dragones una luna blanca empezaba a convertirse en dorada ganándose la atención y preocupación de todos los presentes.

-¡Oh no estos es malo muy malo!-Grito uno de los presentes.

-¡¿Que nadie se percató de esto?!-Grito otro.

-¡Ya basta!-Dijo al fin uno parando lo que se convertiría una pelea sin fin entre los presentes.-Este suceso no avisa su llegada y como tal no podíamos haber presentido algo así. Por ello enviaremos un mensaje a cada entrenador de jóvenes dragones para que se preparen y hagan los arreglos necesarios para prepararse.

Sin decir nada mas todo el mundo se levantó de sus asientos tratando de calmarse con lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir a los jóvenes dragones de todo el mundo.

Por su parte Luong Lao Shi se quedó sentado en su silla mientras sus pensamientos de preocupación se posaban en su nieto el cual estaba al otro lado del mundo y si sus estudios sobre este suceso era correctas todas formas mágicas de tele transportación o comunicación mágicas estaría fuera de servicios ahora mismo. Sin esperar a que más pensamientos los atacaran todos los consejeros se transformaron en sus formas dragoneas y montaron vuelo, cada uno a diferentes partes del mundo mientras que la luna por su parte amenazaba con su brillo a los dragones apresurados.

En Nueva York Jake y sus amigos patinaban como otros jóvenes de su edad en su siempre común pista de patinaje en Nueva York sin preocuparse de nada, que para su sorpresa era algo poco común en la vida de Jake como dragón de Nueva York.  
Al parecer toda la comunidad mágica de Nueva York se estaba tomando un descanso, incluso las creaturas que normalmente causaban problemas en la comunidad mágica estaban tranquilas, incluso los pequeños problemas o las pequeñas disputas, de las cuales le hacían la vida difícil, se resolvían sin la necesidad de su presencia.

Podría decirse que la vida le sonreía a Jake y gracias a que su padre sabía su secreto desde su viaje de vacaciones, sus problemas parecían disminuir y ya no tenía que preocuparse de las cosas de dragón que normalmente le daban problema en su vida, pero aun así algo parecía estar fuera de lugar, pues aunque todo iba de maravilla, no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo estaba ocurriendo pues ya eran cuatro largos días tranquilos y nada parecía estar mal. Incluso Jake sabía que debía que agregar el hecho de que tenía sueños mojados constantes…muy constantes y que a su vez al despertar siempre despertaba con su saliva con un color dorado.  
Al principio Jake pensó que era una broma de Haley que le habría puesto brillantina dorada mientras estaba dormido, pero para su sorpresa ella era inocente y lamentablemente la información para ello estaba en los libros que tenía su abuelo en su tienda (a lo cual el no pasaría ninguna hora ahí leyendo) y también perro Fu había decidido tomarse unas "vacaciones merecidas" fuera del país, por ello Jake estaba solo y cada noche que pasaba su saliva se iba poniendo más dorada.

-¡Hey viejo en que estás pensando!-Dijo su mejor amigo Spud.

-Si Jake has estado pensativo por unos veinte minutos.-Dijo una Trixie que lo miraba inquisitivamente.

-No es nada chicos, no se preocupen por mí.-Dijo Jake el cual no quería que sus amigos supieran por ahora su problema de saliva.-Solo he estado pensando en lo tranquilo que han sido estos días.

-Amigo, tienes razón incluso yo pienso que es algo extraño.-Afirmo Spud.

-Tu abuelo todavía no ha llegado de su viaje.-Dijo Trixie.

-No y no puedo enviarle un mensaje ya que al parecer el correo mágico esta fuera de servicio.-Dijo un Jake algo preocupado.

-Tal vez no es nada, porque no practicas un poco y te relajas de esos pensamientos.-Dijo Trixie en forma de ánimo para Jake el cual le dio una sonrisa sincera y de agradecimiento.

Sin esperar a más Jake agarro su patineta y se lanzó a la pista seguido por sus amigos, sin darse cuenta de que saliva brillante y dorada salía de un lado de su boca.

La llegada a su casa fue tan normal como siempre, saludar a su madre y a su padre que ya estaban en casa, subir a su cuarto y dejar sus cosas, leer o empezar a hacer sus tareas hasta que su madre lo llamara para cenar. Pero para toda la familia Long la cena no iba a ser nada normal.

Al momento de que su madre llamara a todos a comer Jake se despertaba de su más intenso sueño mojado, pero extrañamente este no incluía a Rose en él y extrañamente si lo recordaba bien ninguno de sus sueños incluían a Rose pues siempre o era un hombre o una mujer pero no podía ver caras o distinguir sus voces. Levantándose pesadamente Jake no se dio cuenta del gran charco de baba dorada brillante que estaba en su almohada, antes de bajar completamente Jake paso por el baño echándose un poco de agua en la cara y en el cuerpo el cual estaba ardiendo de calor, pero no de fiebre. Sin darle tanta importancia a su apariencia Jake bajo las gradas atravesado el umbral para el comedor su madre le iba a preguntar sobre su día como su padre pero cuando estos vieron la cara de su hijo de un color rosado claro estos se preocuparon por la salud de su hijo.

La primera fue su madre que puso una mano en la frente de su hijo para medir su temperatura y se sorprendió que aunque estaba caliente, no era de la manera en la que alguna fiebre indicara su llegada al cuerpo de alguien.

-¿Estas bien cariño?-Pregunto su madre que miro a su esposo que estaba a la par de ella.

-Campeón ¿te sientes enfermo?-Pregunto su padre con la misma preocupación.

Por su parte Jake solo los miraba y parecía embriagado por algo mientras se reía entre dientes y gemía de una manera peculiar mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por el cuello y soltaba varios suspiros.

Por su parte sus padres y su hermana pequeña miraban extrañados a Jake y sus acciones pero más extraño era verlo soltar suspiros a cada momento y sacar humo de su boca al terminar cada uno de estos.  
Su padre estaba a punto de agitarlo para que Jake despertara de su trance pero también se percató de un aroma a canela en el aire y al tratar de localizar la fuente del aroma su sorpresa seguía creciendo al darse cuenta que provenía de su hijo Jake.

Sin previo aviso la puerta de la casa fue abierta fuertemente por un agitado Luong el cual en vez de saludar a la familia corrió y salto por los muebles hasta llegar entre los dos padres y su nieto.

-Papa ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Susan que se impresiono por la habilidad de su padre a su edad.

-¡No hay tiempo!-Grito el anciano mientras dirigía la mirada a los dos padre.-¡No se queden allí ayúdenme a llevar a Jake a su cuarto!

-¡Espere ¿Qué le está pasando a mi hijo?!-Grito Jonathan el cual estaba agitado por todos los eventos que habían pasado en segundos.

No viendo una manera de que cooperara sin ninguna explicación el abuelo de Jake decidió decir lo que satisficiera por ahora a su hija y a su esposo preocupados.

-¡Jake está en celo!

Con un silencio que duro unos minutos, todos los miembros de la familia Long gritaron al unísono.

-¡¿Jake está en qué?!


	2. Chapter 2

**No me pertenece lugar de "Jake Long el Dragón Occidental"**

Después de la sorpresa inicial y de que casi tanto Jonathan y Susan Long terminaran en el hospital por casi tener un paro cardiaco, Jake ya había sido puesto en su cuarto mientras su padre encendía la alarma y su madre cerraba la puerta de su cuarto con seguro para evitar más sorpresas.  
Una vez todos calmados, o algo así, toda la familia Long estaba sentada mientras Susan tratada de no perder lo poco de cordura por la situación bizarra.

-Bien….!¿Qué diablos le pasa a mi hijo?¡-Grito Jonathan con enojo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el abuelo de Jake.

Por su parte Luong soltó un suspiro pesado, pero antes de poder resolver la puerta de la casa se había abierto dejando pasar a un perro Fu alterado y cansado a la sala de la casa.

-Uffff….necesito….respirar…oh!-Dijo Fu en jadeos tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras caía de cara al suelo.

-¿Perro Fu? Pensé que estabas de vacaciones.-Dijo Haley con un tono tan normal en su voz, pues tanto tiempo siendo la hermana del dragón occidental era vivir una vida de sucesos extraños y obviamente mágicos.

-Lo estaba.-Dijo Fu mientras se recuperaba.-Pero al ver la luna sabía que debía que volver corriendo aquí.

-Lo que lleva al asunto en cuestión.-Dijo Susan exasperada de las interrupciones y sorpresas.-Pues nunca había visto u oído de cualquier cosa que pusiera a mi hijo en celo.

-Veras hija mía.-Dijo Luong mientras se acomodaba.-La razón por la que no has oído o presenciado este evento es porque es algo tan extraño y tan poco común…

-Que deberías que tener por lo menos 600 años o más para saber de este suceso.-Termino Fu mientras se preparaba para explicar lo que sabía.-Verán, por razones que se desconocen y de las cuales no se encuentra casi nada de este suceso es porque es tan extraño que sucede sin avisar, extrañamente afecta a todo el mundo mágico por igual haciendo que toda la magia deje de actuar o actué de forma extraña.

-Si pero que tiene que ver eso con nuestro hijo.-Dijo Jonathan.

-Por medio mes o menos la luna empezara a tener un color dorado, este es el suceso que indica y descontrola a todos los dragones jóvenes pues los pone en un estado de celo mientras su instinto los guía hasta posibles parejas, cuando esto sucede, no importando si eres humano, cuando un dragón en celo te elige y comparte un beso este llega a poder transformar a una persona normal en un dragón.

-En ese momento ambos dragones hacen como un para vuelo para demostrar que son pareja, por su puesto esta la opción de que ambos puedan ser del mismo sexo, por lo cual en vez de baile se hace una batalla para demostrar quién será el dragón dominante, una vez pasado todo esto ambos dragones pasan el resto del tiempo en un lugar seguro para ambos para poder…

-Procrear.-Termino Luong para no tardar de demostrar lo serio del asunto.

Si ambos padres no terminaron con paro cardiaco al principio ahora si lo tenían ambos al mismo tiempo, pues ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes, mientras Haley se ponía roja.

Aclarándose la garganta Haley decidió hablar por sus padres inconscientes.

-Entonces habrá que encerrar a Jake por casi todo un mes.

-No, puede que Jake se valla a comportar extraño por las noches pero de día el será casi normal ya que estará atento a cualquier posible pareja.-Explico Fu mientras el abuelo de Jake intentaba despertar a ambos padres.

-Lo mejor será mantener vigilado a Jake.-Dijo Fu.

Después de una noche extraña para Jake de la cual casi no recordaba nada, Jake se levantó de una manera más alegre y descansada, extrañamente su sentido del olfato estaba mejorado ya que podía oler el desayuno que preparaba su madre, sin tener que transformar su cara a la de un dragón. Encogiéndose de hombros Jake se decidió levantar y bañarse no dándose cuenta de que su piel ahora se miraba como un plato de porcelana.

Terminado de prepararse bajo hacia el comedor donde fue recibido con algo de precaución y atención pues de alguna forma él lo podía oler, nada sabía el de que todo el mundo acordó no decir ni una palabra de lo que pasaba pues según su abuelo y Fu era mejor así. Tratando de averiguar lo que preocupaba a sus padres Jake solo recibió evasivas incluso de su hermana.

Sin tratar de adentrarse en el asunto Jake decidió ignorarlo por el momento ya que por alguna razón quería llegar a la escuela de una manera muy ansiosa lo cual era extraño, empujando los pensamientos y tratando de disfrutar su día Jake uso su patineta para llegar a la escuela más rápido.  
Una vez en la escuela Jake saludo a sus amigos mientras estos le halagaban por como su piel se miraba de hermosa y de cómo el perfume que estaba utilizando olía endemoniadamente bien.

Por su parte Trixie y Spud no solo olieron y notaron las diferencias de Jake sino que también por alguna razón al momento de que Jake los viera este los empezó a oler u oliera a cualquier estudiante que pasara frente a él. Hubiesen preguntado por su comportamiento pero la campana de la escuela ya había sonado y todos debían que retirarse a sus respectivas clases.

Jake al entrar a su clase de historia se vio en un choque con su dolor de cabeza, Brad Morton, pero a diferencia de otros días la parte racional del cerebro de Jake había sido remplazada por una parte animal y primitiva la cual empezó actuar en el momento haciendo que Jake tomara una respiración profunda tomando la esencia de Brad, el cual olía malditamente bien, haciendo que Jake salivara.

-¿Qué te sucede Long estas ciego?-Dijo Brad con su sonrisa altruista que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Pero en vez de quedarse callado o pasar por de lado de Brad, Jake respondió.

-No Brad, no soy ciego, pero tu cuerpo de vaca musculosa ocupa todo el espacio.-Dijo Jake ganándose risas de los presentes en la clase.

-Te crees muy chistoso ¿no Long?-Dijo Brad con ira mientras levantaba a Jake del cuello de su ropa hacia su cara.

-La verdad, si y por favor utiliza una menta te apesta la boca.

-Estas muerto Long.-Grito Brad mientras levantaba su puño hacia la cara de Jake.

-Sr. Morton espero que no quiera ganarse todo un mes de castigo si no baja en este instante al Sr. Long.-Dijo el profesor que entraba a la clase.

-No profesor Mitchell.-Dijo Brad entre dientes mientras soltaba a Jake dándole una mirada la cual le decía que no iba a dejar pasar esto.

Todo el resto del día todo paso normal hasta el momento de comer en cual Jake había decidido ir al baño el cual estaba vacío por al menos dos minutos antes de que Brad entrara.

-Es hora de que aprendas a no hacerte el gracioso conmigo Long.-Dijo Brad mientras aseguraba la puerta del baño para que nadie entrara.

Sin pleno aviso Brad se arrojó con toda su fuerza bruta y músculos hacia Jake el cual en vez de solo quedarse parado y recibir el golpe este se puso en posición de batalla, sin más los golpes y patadas volaron entre los dos dejando a un Brad golpeado en el estómago y a un Jake con una cara roja y una boca que tenía algo de sangre.  
Jake por último se arrojó hacia Brad el cual desprevenidamente no pudo hacer nada para detener a Jake, pero en vez de golpe su cara había sido atacada por las manos de Jake el cual de un momento a otro hizo que sus labios chocaran para la sorpresa de Brad.

Lo más interesante era que Brad sabía que debía que quitarse de encima a Jake pero al probar la saliva de Jake algo primitivo en su ser se apodero de él haciendo que este presionara su boca más fuertemente contra Jake mientras sus lenguas exploraban sus bocas hasta el momento en que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.  
Ambos sabiendo que la pelea había terminado se separaron y se arreglaron lo más que pudieron mientras salieron del baño.

Vaya sorpresa la de los padres de Jake cuando se enteraron de la pelea que hubo en el colegio con su hijo, mientras estos lo regañaban por su actitud de niño pequeño este se ponía en todos sus sentidos pus esperaba a alguien.

Entrando en a la casa el abuelo de Jake y perro Fu presenciaban la escena, tratando de aclarar el asunto con ambos padres Luong se enteró de lo que paso y todo en su mente como en la de perro Fu gritaron alerta.

Sin poder decir nada el rugido fuerte hizo tronar el cielo haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara callado.

-Jake…-Dijo Luong que miro con horror como Jake había desaparecido.

-Papa.-Dijo Susan preocupada.

-¡Hay que encontrar a Jake y rápido!-Grito Luong mientras todo el mundo se preparaba para buscar a Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

**No me pertenece lugar de "Jake Long el Dragón Occidental.**

Brad Morton no era una persona mala, pero sus inseguridades y su sueño de ser un bailador de valet era algo que haría que cualquier chico con sus problemas se volviera en un acosador de las personas indefensas. Vivir con un padre policía y una madre con una vida social muy activa no facilitaba las cosas. Lo único que Brad agradecía era ser hijo único pero muchas veces la soledad lo hacía sentir mal, por ello su actitud pomposa, lamentablemente él estaba solo y por esa soledad no podía enfrentar el hecho de que Brad era bisexual, la sola idea lo hacía sentirse enfermo y mareado, como a su vez el pensar en decírselo a su familia no solo lo aterraba sino que también hacia que su presión sanguínea subiera. Por ello desde el primer momento Brad decidió meterse en el equipo de fútbol americano, en parte no lo hizo feliz al principio, pero el ganar masa muscular y atraer a todo chica, (casi todas) y la mirada de más de algún chico era algo bienvenido en el libro de Brad.  
Varias personas pensarían en Brad como un jugador de futbol americano idiota con placerse perversos, pero en realidad Brad era un chico tímido que demostraba su afecto e interés mediante intimidaciones y Bullying, no la mejor forma él lo sabía, pero era parte de si, si el mundo supiera la verdad, sabrían que Brad era un chico listo, no inteligente, pero listo, lo suficiente como para poder convencer a Rotwood de poder dejarle graduarse. Otros dirían que Brad era un tipo sin corazón que solo miraba a las mujeres como objetos, pero en realidad Brad salía con varias mujeres por el mismo hecho de que él creía en el amor correspondido, algo muy de mujer pero era en lo que él creía.

Lo único que Brad llego a querer más de lo que la gente hubiese deseado, era a Jake Long. La gente diría que Brad lo odiaba y era por ello que siempre la tomaba contra él, pero en realidad a Brad le agradaba mucho Jake, tanto que al verlo siempre con Rose los celos se apoderaban de él. Por ello siempre que podía trataba de seducir a Rose para que al momento de que ella cayera por él tal vez dejara a Jake y tuviera alguna oportunidad con Jake.  
Ese día llego cuando por extraña razón y para mantener su fachada de chico malo este fue al baño para "ponerlo en su lugar", para su sorpresa Jake no se inmuto ante sus amenazas o golpes y de manera sorpresiva este respondió con una fuerza la cual Brad no creía posible o más bien no cuadraba con el cuerpo de Jake. De un momento a otro un golpe que Brad veía venir de Jake termino en un beso apasionado que despertaba lo más primitivo de la naturaleza de Brad, una necesidad de reclamar y marcar a Jake como suyo y de nadie más. Cuando su beso termino y su castigo y regaño de sus padres paso, Brad sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo que parecía quemarlo por dentro, pero mientras este sentimiento lo quemaba por dentro, también sentía como su cuerpo y sus músculos cambiaban, los sentía más fuertes y la sensación escamosa en su piel lo alertaba cada momento de algo malo, pero a su vez era reconfortante y tan normal de una manera extraña. Sin poder explicarlo la mente de Brad repetida el nombre de Jake de una manera posesiva, mientras gritaba cada momento por él y muy adentro de su mente el deseo de encontrar y poseerlo.

De un momento a otro Brad salió de su casa a prisa y con silencio mientras la noche y la luna transformaban en un fuego dorado su cuerpo, mientras lo convertían en un dragón de escamas color crema brillante, su cuerpo era largo y grande con músculos que marcaban su cuerpo, sus ojos llevaban un brillo dorado mientras que en su cabeza su cabello color dorado se movía con el viento mientras sus alas enormes se alzaban al aire. En un gran tono de libertad, desde lo más alto la forma dragonica de Brad rugió a los cielos llamando a su compañero y alma gemela para que se uniera en vuelo con él.

Mientras Jake salía y se trasformaba a toda prisa mientras su alas color carmín tomaban vuelo a lo más alto del cielo para buscar a su compañero que rugió para llamarlo, Jake no espero a nada y frenéticamente busco en las nubes del cielo a su compañero.

Sin tener que esperar el rugido volvió a sonar y de un cumulo de nubes un dragón del casi el doble del tamaño de Jake, en toda su gloria aparecía volando mientras se dirigía hacia Jake, el dragón de Jake quedo atónito ante la masa gigante de músculos que la creatura enfrente de él exhibía, la mayor parte de la mente de Jake estaba excitada pero solo un poco de ella estaba celosa por tanto despliegue de poder y dominancia. Brad que en su forma dragón como un águila miraba al dragón color carmín con un hambre salvaje. Sin esperar este lo rodeo y de manera natural ambos tomaron vuelo hacia cielo sabiendo a donde ir.

En la casa de los Long toda la familia estaba al colapso mientras Luong explicaba que no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Hay que calmarnos, si Jake ya eligió a este Brad como su compañero estos deberían que estar volando por algún lugar antes de encontrarse.-Dijo Luong no sabiendo que eso ya había pasado.-Después debemos que evitar que peleen pues eso será lo último que harán antes de saber quién será el dominante.

Sin esperar a otra platica que lo tardaría en encontrar a Jake y detenerlo Luong fue rodeado por su fuego mientras se convertía en su forma de dragón y montaba el vuelo en busca de su sobrino.

Lejos de la gran ciudad los dos dragones encontraron el lugar perfecto para un nido y tan pronto como lo encontraron y acomodaron a su gusto Jake rugió con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Brad lo hizo igual acallando el rugido de Jake. Sin más que esperar Jake y Brad volaron hacia el cielo mientras en una danza ambos se atacaban con sus garras, solo dejando rasguños pero mostrando sus fuerzas.

Jake por su parte no pensó en rendirse tan fácilmente pero después de una media hora de rasguños y gruñidos Brad de alguna manera había tirado al suelo a Jake y sobre el Brad mordía ligeramente el cuello de Jake no solo para marcarlo sino para también mostrar quien era el dominante, Jake por su parte se movía y luchaba en vano mientras Brad mordía con un poco más de fuerza, después de unos segundo Jake se rindió y con un ronroneo de Brad este empezó a olfatear a Jake el cual a su vez ronroneo en respuesta, sin más ambos dragones se dirigieron a la cueva mientras intercambiaban contacto físico.


	4. Chapter 4

**No me pertenece lugar de "Jake Long el Dragón Occidental.**

El que la magia no funcionara en este tipo de situaciones era lo más preocupante para Luong, su nieto estaba desaparecido y en momento cualquiera podría estar terminando de terminar una etapa del ciclo de emparejamiento. Tratando de no pensar en eso Luong volaba por entre los cielos atravesando nubes en busca de su nieto.

Lejos en una cueva dos dragones ronroneaban entre si mientras frotaban sus caras y compartían su olor para marcar la cueva como suya. Lo más extraño fue al momento de que ambos dragones se separaban mientras sus cuerpos cambiaban de forma a la humana, pero no completamente. Los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes mostraban escamas de sus respectivos colores, mientras sus caras quedaban casi humanas con la excepción de los ojos de Brad los cuales estaban entre humanos y reptil, las colas de ambos no desaparecieron, como tampoco lo hicieron sus alas.

-Esto es….-Dijo Jake tratando de mantener el aliento y su calor corporal controlado, mientras miraba el cuerpo de deportista de Brad el cual descontrolaba sus hormonas.

-Yo….esto….cómo?-Pregunto Brad el cual no podía dejar de pensar en todas las formas que podía tomar a Jake quien estaba casi desnudo frente a él.

-Brad yo…yo…yo.

Sin poder decir más Jake corrió hacia Brad el cual con brazos extendidos lo agarro mientras compartían un beso con odio y pasión el cual llenaba una necesidad tan deseada en ambos jóvenes. Brad recorría el cuerpo de Jake mientras sentía cada parte del cuerpo mientras que Jake gemía ante el toque que dejaba una sensación insoportable de calor, con deseos de más Jake presiono más su cuerpo ante el más grande de Brad que instintivamente rodeo y presionaba más su cuerpo al de Jake. Separando sus labios ambos recuperaban el aliento el cual no era suficiente para poder compartir toda la pasión que ellos sentían. La ropa que le quedaba a cada uno era rasgada sin más para que ambos quedaran desnudos frente a frente. Como si ya supiera que hacer Jake llevo sus manos a la partes íntimas de Brad el cual tiraba su cabeza para tras y ronroneaba por el tacto de Jake, mientras que el joven dragón occidental mostraba un poco de preocupación pues el pene de Brad era más grande y grueso de lo que él pudiera imaginarse, sintiendo la preocupación de su compañero Brad instintivamente se acercó al cuello de Jake mientras daba pequeños besos en todo el cuerpo del mismo haciendo que este gimiera más y se relajara.

Jake subió sus piernas para amarrarse al torso de Brad mientras besaba a este, por su parte Brad lentamente bajo Jake para ponerlo en el piso mientras este quedaba encima de él. Con gentileza y sin alejar la mirada de su compañero, Brad trazo sus manos por el abdomen de Jake hasta llegar al pene del mismo, sin esperar Brad masturbo a Jake mientras este disfrutaba cada momento hasta que su respiración se volvió demasiado rápida y entre cortada, sin aviso más que un grito de placer Jake se vino en la mano de Brad el cual sin esperar uso la misma para preparar a Jake el cual se movió por el dolor y el placer de los dedos de Brad entrando en él. Por su parte Brad no espero mucho tiempo porque al momento de alejar sus dedos de la entrada de Jake este lo relleno de un golpe con su gran amigo. Jake grito y abrió los ojos de dolor pero a su vez el grito era de placer pues de un solo golpe Brad había encontrado el punto sensitivo de Jake.  
Brad no era tal gentil y Jake lo aprendió rápido pues de un momento a otro Brad ya estaba penetrando a Jake con fuerza y rapidez lo cuales le hicieron gritar de dolor pero se convirtieron en gritos de placer después de unos segundos, la cueva de por si sonaba de los gritos de placer de Jake y de Brad que compartían el calor y los besos de deseo que ambos hacían que se fundirán en un solo ser.

Después de una noche de no dormir Luong pudo encontrar una cueva en una montaña, valla sorpresa que se llevó al ver a un gran dragón de color crema grande tapando con su gran ala a su sobrino mientras este se acomodaba y se acercaba más al cuerpo del otro.


	5. Chapter 5

**No me pertenece lugar de "Jake Long el Dragón Occidental.**

El viaje a la montaña donde se encontraba Jake no fue un viaje corto para la familia Long y no tan placido sabiendo que tu hijo o hermano o nieto estaba en una cueva acurrucándose con otra persona, aunque esa persona sea un dragón en el momento.  
Con nervios ambos padres y hermana entraron a la cueva para encontrarse con un gran dragón de color crema que daba respiraciones profundas y de muchas formas daba miedo al exhalar todo ese aire.

-¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?-Pregunto con preocupación Jonathan que en el fondo no quería saber la respuesta a eso.

Sus palabras fueron respondidas ya que el ala del dragón crema se apartó un poco para mostrar a un dragón más pequeño color carmesí que dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Llegando a sus nervios Jonathan llego a su punto de quiebre.

-¡JAKE!

Sin que pudieran hacer algo para detenerlo Jonathan se acercó llamando la atención del más grande y haciendo que el rojo empezara a sentirse incomodo, intentando hacer que su hijo se transformara de nuevo en humano Jonathan no se percató de como el más grande dio una gran bocanada de aire para arrojar una bola de fuego. Gracias a la intervención de Haley, Jonathan no recibió el golpe de la bola de fuego.

-No lo haría otra vez si fuera tu amigo.-Dijo Fu que se acercaba a Jonathan mientras apagaba el humo de un mechón de pelo y fijaba su mirada al dragón crema que ronroneaba para calmar a Jake y este pudiera seguir dormido.-No volvería a hacer eso si fuera tú, los dragones son muy territoriales y tienes suerte de que este oliera algo de Jake en ustedes, si no ni pudiéramos habernos acercado a 100 kilómetros sin ser quemados, pero debe tomar en cuenta que cualquier cosa que moleste o le haga mal a Jake hará que su compañero se vuelva hostil y homicida para arreglar o mantener a Jake calmado.

Quedándose alejada y callada Sarah Long decidió caminar hacia los dos dragones ignorando a su esposo y a su padre Sarah se acercó a ambos ignorando el ojo del dragón crema que la miraba y la seguía hasta que esta se puso a un lado buscando a su hijo, sin alguna protesta el dragón crema quito un poco su ala para dejar ver casi un cuarto del cuerpo de Jake, no desaprovechando la oportunidad para sentarse en sus rodillas y sobar la cabeza de su hijo el cual abrió un poco su ojos para acomodarse en los muslos de su madre mientas este deba respiraciones profundas oliendo el olor de su madre. Jake por su parte abrió un poco el espacio de sus alas para que su madre pudiera ver su estómago con un brillo dorado. Sabiendo que no podía quedarse demasiado Sarah le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hijo ante de levantarse y ver como el dragón más grande envolvía a su hijo.

Viendo la cara de expectación por parte de toda la familia Sarah tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Parece que seré abuela.-Dijo Sarah con una sonrisa no de alegría ni tampoco de tristeza, pero al final era una sonrisa.

Resignándose a que su hijo iba a tener un bebé ya lo quisiera o no, Jonathan dejo caer sus hombros y soltar un gran suspiro de cansancio.

Aclarándose la garganta Haley decidió no dejar que el silencio los dejara con un humor feo.-Así que ¿él bebe será dragón o humano?

Esto hizo que todos se preguntaran lo mismo.

-Sera humano.-Aclaro perro Fu.-Pero su concepción será diferente, Jake pondrá un huevo al terminar el mes, desde ese momento volverá a su forma humano teniendo vagos recuerdos de lo que paso…así que necesitaremos que estar con él en todo este proceso de que acepte que dio a luz a un bebé, después de eso tendremos que esperar por seis meses hasta que el huevo reviente y salga él bebé, no me preocuparía por el cómo cuidar del huevo pues por naturaleza Jake sabrá que hacer.

Dejando un silencio para que todos los presentes absorbieran la información una pregunta quedaba en la cabeza de Sarah.

-¿Qué pasara con el chico?-Pregunto Sarah que sabía que los padre del chico el cual Jake había elegido estarían preocupados.

-Podríamos intentar hacer un poco de magia para crear un clon de ambos por un mes, eso sería lo único que podríamos hacer y sobre todo creo que tal vez no funcione por la fluctuaciones irregulares que hay en la magia. Después de que Jake ponga el huevo nuestro amigo aquí volverá a la normalidad…bueno casi ya que sus poderes de dragón aun estarán con el solo que él no estará consciente de ello y recordara lo que ha hecho, supongo que habrá que esperar para saber si hay que borrarle la memoria o que acepte y cuide a su hijo.-Dijo Fu haciendo que todos cayeran en la cuenta de que esto sería como ese programa de jóvenes adolescente embarazadas.

Sacando todo pensamiento negativo todo el mundo decidió apegarse al plan de Fu y esperar pues era lo único que podían hacer.


	6. Chapter 6

**No me pertenece lugar de "Jake Long el Dragón Occidental.  
Lamento la tardanza con la historia pero mi vida se ha vuelto algo agitado, así que mil perdones. Y gracias por sus comentarios los cuales me comprometen a seguir esta historia.**

Gracias a lo mejor de sus habilidades y contra toda posibilidad Fu logro hacer dos perfectos clones de los respectivos jóvenes para que pudieran fingir sus vidas mientras los originales se acurrucaban en una montaña.  
Por su parte toda la familia Long fingía vivir sus vidas normales con un clon mágico de su hijo, el cual extrañamente y en pocas palabras inapropiado, hacía que la familia no sintiera la pérdida de su hijo en varios momentos. En los fines de semana Haley o Luaong decidían revisar el estado de Jake y su pareja y como todas las veces que iban se encontraban con un dragón dispuesto a quemarlos si se acercaban demasiado. El consuelo del abuelo de Jake era que el compañero de Jake era lo suficientemente cuidador de su nieto que mataría a cualquiera sin dudarlo si se le acercaba a él o a su nieto.  
Al parecer conforme el mes avanzaba la familia tuvo que dejar de visitarlos pues según Fu los dragones al momento cercano de poner sus huevos se ponían más agresivos.

Gracias a que los clones de Jake y de Brad eran bien hechos, ni Trixie, ni Spud se dieron cuenta de la falta de presencia de sus amigos, pues de manera tonta ambos podían ir a buscar a Jake y hacer algo tonto como entrar en su nido y ser quemados vivos.

Mientras los días pasaban y el mes se acercaba a acabar toda la familia Long se empezaba a poner nerviosa pues, dentro de algunos días tendrían a un nuevo miembro en la familia, aunque solo sería un huevo por el momento. Mientras los padres de Jake morían de nervios, Haley por su parte empezaba a emocionarse a la idea de ser una tía y trataba de aliviar la tensión familiar con las apuestas con perro Fu de si sería él bebe niño o niña. Vale decir que funciono a la perfección pues ambos padres pelearon, con Sarah queriendo una niña de nieta y Jonathan queriendo un nieto varón.

Una vez con el ambiente alivianado la familia Long empezaba a librarse del peso de la preocupación de encima, claramente a ninguno de ellos le serviría el preocuparse cuando el que debería de realmente de preocuparse era su hijo. El solo imaginar la reprimenda por el descontrol sexual sería algo hermoso de ver si la parte dragón de Jake no fuera un problema. Con el pasar de los días toda la familia Long decidió hacer un Baby Shower entre ellos comprando cosas que seguramente Jake necesitaría para él bebe, claramente sería una fiesta entre ellos ya que la "madre" embarazada estaría indispuesta, por supuesto los regalos serian guardados hasta el momento en el que él bebe saliera del huevo.

Por su parte el clon de Jake y de Brad hacía sus propias rutinas diarias creyendo ser los verdaderos, en un punto era cruel alimentar la idea de la realidad en las copias mágicas pero el peligro que podían producir si se les decía la verdad seria inimaginable, por ello era mejor guardar el secreto.

Sin poder sentir el tiempo había pasado y el mes terminaba en solo el pasar de una noche. Mientras toda la familia se preparaba en la cueva Jake empezaba a rugir de dolor mientras su estómago empezaba a brillar más, por su parte Brad trataba de calmar a su pareja el cual estaba en dolor y sus rugidos hacían retumbar la cueva de tal manera que parecía que la montaña quería caerse a pedazos.

Mientras la noche empezaba a terminar Jake dio un último grito que retumbo en toda montaña mientras la cueva se empezó a iluminar haciendo al sol compadecer en brillo.


	7. Chapter 7

**No me pertenece lugar de "Jake Long el Dragón Occidental.**

No fue hasta en las horas de la tarde que la magia volvió a empezar a fluir para toda la comunidad mágica. Y por primera vez todo parecía tan tranquilo en el mundo que cualquiera podía respirara el aroma frio de un otoño que se acercaba. Por su parte la familia Long se preparaba para no desmayarse, bueno el señor y la señora Long, para conocer al próximo huevo-bebé, el cual sería parte de la familia. Por su parte Luaong era el único el cual no mostraba un poco de alegría a la situación, pues un dragón con un huevo no podría estar protegiendo la comunidad mágica de Nueva York, pues el dragón en cuestión estaría desenfocado en sus deberes para la comunidad mágica, también a su vez el cansancio lo alcanzaba pues debía que reunirse con el consejo de dragones no solo para darle la noticia del estado de su nieto, sino que también habría que hacer un recuento de cuantas "bajas" tendrían en la las filas de dragones a través del globo.

Despejando su mente de los días que vendrían delante decidió tratar de poner su mejor comportamiento para ver y recibir a su bis-nieto o nieta aunque solo fuera un huevo por el momento.  
Sin esperar a algo más tanto Haley como Luaong se transformaron en sus formas dragones llevando a ambos padres y perro al lugar donde Jake y su pareja estaban.

Con paso lento e inseguro de lo que verían la familia Long entro a la cueva que ahora reposaba en un silencio tranquilo, lo cual les dio un poco de seguridad para apresurar sus pasos.  
Dentro de la cueva todo el mundo diviso una escena romántica,(a la vista de Haley y perro Fu), donde Jake abrazaba hasta su pecho un gran huevo de color carmesí con dorado con partes doradas que hacían del huevo algo hipnótico de ver pero lo más impactante era ver a Jake abrazado con el huevo por Brad, el chico el cual su hijo siempre se quejaba de cómo lo molestaba y era un dolor de trasero para Jake; por ello lo más extraño para los padres de Jake era el que su hijo escogiera a alguien así pues de alguna manera ya tenían la imagen de Spud en la mente. Con cada uno de los padres espaciando su mente ante la escena fue Haley y Luaong con el perro Fue que se apresuraron para cubrir a Jake el cual los ponía incomodos con su desnudez.

Con lo más delicado que pudo perro Fu de despertar a Jake este abrió sus ojos rápidamente apretando el huevo hacia y sacando sus dientes de dragón para advertencia por su parte Brad también lo hizo y volviéndose en una fusión entre humano y dragón este en un rápido movimiento se lanzó hacia ellos. Sin pensarlo los veces perro Fu lanzo un polvo purpura lo cual hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo dormidos.

-Bueno eso no salió del todo bien.-Dijo Haley tratando de aliviar la tensión que se había formado en ese instante.

-Si…bueno creo que no fue la mejor idea el tratar de despertar a ambos padres primerizos a la vez.-Dijo Fu mientras se quitaba la tierra de encima.

-Bueno ahora podemos sacarlos sin problemas.-Dijo Fu mientras sacaba un instrumento todo extraño de una bolsa que traía.-Este objeto nos permitirá transportar a ambos al cuarto de Jake.

-Un momento.-Dijo Jonathan agitado.-No los pondremos meter a ambos en un cuarto solos y ¡DESNUDOS!

-Sera mejor así, créeme que cuando un dragón no está con su pareja puede llegar a volverse loco o se deprima de una manera horrible, créeme lo he visto y no es bonito.-Dijo perro Fu con Luaong asintiendo en reconocimiento de ello.

Inconforme y molesto con ello Jonathan solo pudo suspirar pesadamente hasta el momento que su esposa le puso una mano en su hombre dándole una sonrisa acogedora que se llevaba un poco de sus preocupaciones.

Dándole un asentimiento pequeño a perro Fu este prosiguió para poner el objeto en medio de Brad y Jack tele transportándolos en un fuego acuoso.

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos el polvo de sueño no durara demasiado y seguramente será Jake el que se despierte primero.-Dijo Luaong transformándose en su forma dragón.

Con parpados pesados Jake despertaba de un sueño extraño, por primera vez se levantaba sin tener recuerdo alguno de lo que le había pasado y en vez de estar preocupado o en deseo de buscar de le había pasado este se levantó feliz. No podía evitarlo parecía estar al borde de la euforia, sin querer se había tocado algo fuerte y carnoso y al voltear se encontró con un Brad musculoso y desnudo en su cama, aunque esto debería que espantarlo o hacer que saltara por la sorpresa, este no lo hizo pues el ver a Brad dormido le ponía una sonrisa en su cara en ese mismo instante Jake se dio cuenta de que Brad estaba más musculoso que antes y de alguna manera más alto, pero por sobre todo el color de su piel parecía brillar como una malla de color crema.  
Siguiendo la mano estirada de Bad, Jake se dio cuenta de un huevo y con el brillo de este flashes de lo que el había hecho lo rodearon y lo desbordaron de tantas emociones que parecía ya no poder respirar pues el oxígeno parecía no querer llegar a sus pulmones.

Saliendo rápido de su cuarto sin hacer ruido este dio un respiro hondo mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin poder parar. Oyendo el sonido de voces Jake se movió a través de su casa para llegar hasta las escaleras y bajar hacia la sala.

-¿Qué haremos cuando se despierte?-Jake oyó la voz de su madre pregunto.

-Podríamos borrarle la memoria.-Dijo la voz de su padre que aun mostraba inseguridad en su voz por las cosas mágicas.

-¡Papa! Eso sería horrible, Jake tiene todo el derecho a saber y tiene todo el derecho a decidir lo que quiere hacer.-Dijo Haley con voz escandalizada.

-Estoy con Haley no es nuestro lugar el decidir por Jake.-Dijo el perro Fu.

Cualquier cosa que su abuelo iba a decir murió en su boca al verlo a él, por su parte la demás de su familia lo miro en modo de inseguridad.

-Se…se…lo que paso…lo…lo acabo de…de descubrir.-Dijo Jake que volvió a temblar incontrolablemente.

Sin tener que decir algo las mujeres Long se apresuraron a asistirlo, mientras Haley lo ayudaba a sentarse y a acomodarse su madre se movía a velocidad de la luz para prepararle un te tranquilizador.

Una vez los temblores disminuyeron Jake decidió romper el silencio que había caído.

-Así que….me embaracé y ahora tengo un bebe en camino.-Dijo Jake como una afirmación.

-Sí.

-Y Brad, el chico que es mi dolor de trasero es mi pareja en un sentido extraño y mágico.

-Sí.

Restregándose los ojos con las yemas de sus dedos Jake resoplo en derrota. –Y ahora debo que saber qué hacer.

-Jake.-Hablo su abuelo en forma suave.-Aunque debes que decidir creo que lo más importante en este momento es que quieres hacer con tu pareja.

Y con "pareja" su abuelo se refería a Brad, con tantas ideas en su cabeza Jake no sabía que hacer o que pensar de todo lo que le pasaba.

-Hice una posición borra memoria.-Dijo Fu a lo cual Jake deducía el camino de pensamientos del perro. Pero la simple idea de ello hacia que el corazón de Jake se estrujara de dolor.

El sonido de un bostezo y un chico rubio en calzoncillos hizo que todo el mundo girara sus cabezas para ver a un Brad parado en el marco de la entrada de la sala.

Con un restriego de ojos y aclarando su vista Brad miro la escena en la que estaba pero por alguna razón solo podía ver los ojos de Jake.

-Jake…


	8. Chapter 8

**No me pertenece lugar de "Jake Long el Dragón Occidental.**

 _El sonido de un bostezo y un chico rubio en calzoncillos hizo que todo el mundo girara sus cabezas para ver a un Brad parado en el marco de la entrada de la sala._

 _Con un restriego de ojos y aclarando su vista Brad miro la escena en la que estaba pero por alguna razón solo podía ver los ojos de Jake._

 _-Jake…_

-Jake…

Si alguien hubiera dicho que un joven rubio con calzoncillos podía dejar a toda la familia Long en un estado de Shock, seguramente todos los villanos y archienemigos del dragón occidental aprovecharían la oportunidad para atacar y vencer a Jake; lamentablemente para Jake no era ningún enemigo o villano haciendo el mal, solo era su acosador de escuela. Y eso por alguna razón era más difícil y lo hacía temblar más de miedo que cualquier cosa que hubiese enfrentado antes en sus batallas como el dragón occidental.  
El solo ver los ojos de Brad hacia que Jake se derritiera queriendo este tirarse en un abrazo hasta este y besarlo apasionadamente hasta que los dos quedaran sin aliento, pero en ese mismo deseo también se escondía un gran temor y de una manera o de otra Jake no podía eliminar ese miedo pues ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Se quedaría con Brad? ¿Cuál sería lo mejor para ambos? Pero por sobre todo ¿Brad se quedaría con él?

Sin que se diera cuenta Jake se había parado de su lugar y caminaba hacia Brad quedando unos dos pasos de distancia de él. Y en ese mismo instante Jake se dio cuenta que realmente Brad se había estirado pues si calculaba debería que estar de cuclillas para que pudiera besarlo y por su cuerpo….si creía que Brad era musculoso de por si por ser jugador estrella de futbol americano, no se comparaba en nada con la forma firme y fuerte que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

-Jake…yo…yo…

Al oír la voz de duda de Brad la vista de Jake se volvía borrosa pues de alguna forma algo en el dolía al oír esa voz que dudaba y parecía querer huir de ese sentimiento de tristeza que consumía y estrujaba su corazón. Brad al ver esta escena como si fuera segunda naturaleza rápidamente alzo sus brazos para abrazar a Jake y darle un camino de besos en toda su cara mientras se llevaba las lágrimas, dándole cosquillas y seguridad Jake reía mientras Brad seguía dándole besos.  
Ante la escena frente a Haley esta solo podía dar un gran 'oohhhhh' por la forma en como todo se desenvolvía frente a ella. Dando se cuenta de que ambos no estaban solos Brad rápidamente trato de taparse un poco con el cuerpo de Jake el cual no alcanzaba para taparle todo el cuerpo.

-Es la escena más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. –Dijo Haley de forma que quería que ambos siguieran ignorando a los presentes.

Lanzándole una mirada de reproche Jake volteo su mirada a Brad haciendo una conversación en silencio.

-Vendré con ustedes dentro de un segundo.-Dijo Jake a su familia no dejando lugar a reproche, guiando a Brad hacia arriba y a su cuarto Jake cerró la puerta para estar a solas con Brad.

Sin decir nada Jake se puso de cuclillas para poder besar los labios de Brad y sentir su aliento y su sabor. Aunque sorprendido Brad devolvió el beso mientras levantaba a Jake con un abrazo. Sin darse cuenta el huevo que estaba bien puesto y cubierto en sabanas que yacían un nido para él, este se iluminaba de forma que llamo la atención de ambos chicos de manera que los dos se dirigieron hacia el huevo de manera instintiva.

Jake sin esperar agarro el huevo de una manera delicada mientras se sentaba y ponía el huevo en su regazo mientras pasaba sus dedos por la cascara del mismo.

-Sssshshshhh…tranquilo estoy aquí.-Dijo Jake mientras le daba una mirada a Brad.-Estamos aquí.

Brad por su parte y lentamente se sentó a la par de Jake y con cuidado e inseguro puso su mano en el huevo.

-Esto es…

-Extraño lo sé, si hubiese sabido de esto antes seguramente me hubiera cuidado. Y no es que me arrepienta o algo por el estilo…bueno tal vez un poco…pero (suspiro) lo que quiero decir es que lamento arrastrarte a esto.-Dijo Jake mientras arrastraba su vista lejos de Brad.

De un momento a otro Brad agarro la barbilla de Jake para que este lo mirara a los ojos.

-Oye…Sabes desde hace un tiempo me puse a pensar en porque siempre eras el número uno en mi lista de gente por molestar.-Dijo Brad viendo a Jake en los ojos el cual le daba una mira de 'en serio'.-En un punto lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que tenía celos…digo siendo impopular siempre tenías a tus dos amigos contigo sea lo que sea ya que yo solo tengo a mi alrededor gente que me abandonaría a la primera señal de problemas, después me di cuenta que te molestaba también por el hecho de que eras de alguna forma el más pequeño de la escuela, después me recordé que siempre que te miraba te odiaba por siempre ser lo primero en tener mi atención, cuando me di cuenta de que siempre pensaba en formas de como molestarte, siempre fuiste lo primero en mi mente y de alguna manera siempre lo sigues siendo…

En ese mismo instante Brad miro a otro lado mientras que Jake tenía la boca por los suelos por tal confesión antes de ponerse rojo.

-Vaya…gracias…supongo.-Dijo Jake mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuellos y reía nerviosamente.-Y ¿no te espanta esto?-Dijo Jake mientras indicaba con su mano a su alrededor y más al huevo.

-Si te soy sincero me aterra.-Dijo Brad que a su vez miro como Jake se encogía.-Pero por alguna razón también me calma esto…sabes es como si algo me digiera que esto debía que suceder, es como si tu secreto de que eres un dragón y todo esto ya hubiesen sido de conocimiento para mi desde décadas.

Jake solo se pudo quedar mirando a Brad mientras sus ojos se agrandaban como platos ante lo que este decía. Si poder contenerlo Jake se empezó a reír.

-Lo siento…es que….me han pasado muchas cosas en todo mi vida como el dragón occidental…que no sé porque esto me sorprende.

-Eso es…bueno?-Dijo Brad inseguro.

De un instante a otro Jake tomo la mano de Brad.

-Lo es y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esto es una de esas cosas que me alegro decir que han sido de las mejores.

Con una simple sonrisa Brad y Jack compartieron un beso en el cual expresaron todo su amor sin necesidad de palabras mientras su descendencia brillaba entre las piernas de Jake.


	9. Chapter 9

**No me pertenece lugar de "Jake Long el Dragón Occidental.**

 **Guau** **... Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, si les soy sincero es casi un sueño tener seguidores en mis fanfictions... Por sobre todos gracias a todos por su apoyo y su comprensión a la hora de los nuevos capítulos de esta historia.**

 **Por sobre todos lamento la tardanza de este o sino de algunas de las historias que escribo pero al hacer cosas se me olvida de la creación de nuevos capitulos.  
IMPORTANTE: Esta historia sera de corta duración, desde el principio la pensé para ser corta.**

 **Bueno, dicho todo esto gracias por su apoyo ;)**

Tanto Jake como Brad sabían que debían dejar la habitación y enfrentarse a la realidad que ahora se les presentaba ante ellos.  
Jóvenes esperando un bebé es algo alegre hasta cierto punto, pero el problema a su vez residía en eso mismo, ellos eran jóvenes, con Jake a la mitad de sus 17 y Brad, que aunque dos años mayor, siendo igual de joven mostraban todo los casos de las jóvenes de "Teen Mom" a excepción de obviamente, dragones y magia y un hombre teniendo un huevo-bebe, ambos sabían que no tenían ningún plan para el futuro y ello aunque no lo compartían los comía por dentro.  
Tomando la iniciativa Brad agarro la mano de Jake mientras le daba una sonrisa de apoyo que le daba un empujón a Jake y a el mismo, pero antes de poder salir Jake lo detuvo.

-No es que me importe pero usar un poco de ropa ante mis padres ayudaría un poco a que ellos no te maten y por consecuente a mi.-Dijo Jake mientras soltaba una risa por la sangre que se reunía en la cara de Brad por la vergüenza de como se había presentado ante la familia Long.

* * *

La tensión entre Sarah y Jonathan Long era algo palpable que incluso el propio Luaong trataba de ponerse a cubierto para no ser una de las victimas del estrés y preocupación de los padres.

Por su parte Haley y Fu trataban de distraerse jugando un juego de adivinanzas que los mantenía ocupados mentalmente de pensar en como la situación se iría a desenvolver cuando Jake y Brad bajaran.

-!Es suficiente!-Grito Jonathan.-No es normal que se estén tardando tanto.

-Tal vez están hablando y preparándose.-Ofreció Haley la cual trataba de aliviar la tensión y la mente de su padre alejándolo de ciertas situaciones y imágenes que seguramente le subirían la presión a cualquier padre.

-Haley tiene razón.-Dijo Sarah tratando de sonar controlada.-Recuerdas la vez que te introducir a mi padre.

Con ello Luaong tosió ganándose la risa de Haley y Fu. Sin más la risa murió con un Brad bajando de las escaleras con una de las camisas de Jake mostrando que era muy pequeña pues se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver los músculos y pectorales de su cuerpo bien formado. Por su parte Jake sostenía el huevo con sus dos manos en su estomago.  
Soltando un suspiro pesado Jake decidió sentarse en el sillón con sus padre asiendo espacio para Brad. Una vez los dos sentados un silencio espectral cayo entre todos los presentes.

-Supongo que hay que hablar ahora.-Dijo Jake con seriedad.

-No es tu culpa que esto allá pasado Jake. Nosotros lo entendemos. Y tampoco culpamos al chico-Dijo Sarah con su mas amorosa voz.

-Tal vez pero me siento igual de culpable, aun a pesar de todo esto.-Dijo Brad.

-Y debería.-Dijo Jonathan

-!Papá!-Espetó Haley-.-Disculpalo por favor, desde que comenzó todo esto todos nosotros hemos estado enloqueciendo.

Jonathan solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y soltar un suspiro grande mientras se calmaba tomando aire de a pocos.

-De acuerdo. Lo lamento pero saber que tu hijo esta embarazado y a la espera de un bebé no es lo que un padre quisiera oír y menos de un hijo varón, ademas esta el hecho de que tu padre y yo hemos tenido ciertos roses.

-No se preocupe, creo que entiendo lo que dice.-Dijo Brad tratando de aliviar al padre de Jake.

-Abuelo... Fu que pasara ahora.-Dijo Jake dándole la atención a su abuelo en ese momento.

-No lo se Jake.-Dijo Luaong mientras maldecía en su idioma en silencio.

-No te sientas mal chico, seguramente no eres el único.-Dijo Fu tratando de alegrar un poco a Jake.

Al oír al perro hablar Brad se hubiese desmayado pero tantas experiencias con este mundo extraño solo lo hizo votar su sorpresa y tratar de concentrarse en el anuncio que el perro hizo.

-Espera...entonces no soy el único?-Pregunto Jake con sorpresa.

Exhalando pesadamente Luaong respondió.-No Jake no eres el único y seguramente no seras el único esperando un bebé, dudo que el consejo de dragones haya podido advertir a todos los dragones...supongo que deberé volver y reuniere con el consejo para hacer el censo de los dragones que lograron evitar los efectos de la luna.

En ese mismo momento Jake pudo ver el cansancio en su abuelo dejando-le ver a un hombre ya afectado por la edad, haciendo que se sintiera culpable por poner tal peso en los hombros de su abuelo. Sintiendo algo por el estilos Haley decidió intervenir para salvar a su hermano mayor de golpearse a el mismo.

-Jake...que quieres que sea tu bebé?

Esta pregunta tomo a los jóvenes padres por sorpresa notándose en sus caras.

-No lo se...no me he preguntado eso.-Dijo Jake pensativo de su situación actual.-Supongo que hasta este momento pienso en ello.-Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el huevo el cual brillaba al toque suyo.

Por su parte Brad quería un hijo varón, podría ser extraño pero la idea de una familia siempre era un sueño para el, si le preguntaras a un joven Brad seguramente se hubiese reído y le hubiera hecho la vida imposible al quien le dijera que soñaba con hacer su propia familia.

-Pero no creo que sea lo mas importante ahora mismo, creo que lo más importante es que estoy perdido en esto.-Dijo Jake mientas por primera vez empezaba a llorar, sin tener que decir una palabra Brad estaba abrazando a Jake mientras trataba de calmarlo.

-Etapa emocional.-Murmuro Fu mientras caminaba hacia Jake dándole una pata en sus rodillas para tratar de calmarlo igualmente.  
Todos los Long de abrazaban a Jake y a su pareja haciendo que Jake se calmara y que sintiera ese calor de familia que todos ellos le daban igual que Brad, tratando de no pensar en el futuro y sus problemas Jake se dejo rodear por el momento olvidando sus problemas y ansiedades.

 **Notas de Autor:** **Alguna idea de que sera el bebé de Jakey Brad?**


	10. Chapter 10

**No me pertenece lugar de "Jake Long el Dragón Occidental.**

La paz parecía regresar para Jake después de llorar sus penas con su familia. Si algo era extraño era ver a Jake llorar incluso con sus momentos con Rose el se negaba a llorar pues sabia que debía que ser fuerte.

-Fu...-Dijo Jake liberándose del abrazo y limpiándose las lagrimas.-Como es que elegí a Brad y no termine viajando a través del mundo para encontrar a Rose.

Al oír esto Brad sintió celos y si algo alerto a la familia fue al momento que empezó a gruñir y sus ojos cambiaron, viendo y sintiendo esto Jake se apresuro a pasar una mano por la cabellera de Brad el cual al instante se calmo.

-Bueno...Veras chico, cuando un dragón busca a una pareja...bueno no solo busca lo sentimental...también busca...como decirlo...buenos gentes...y alguien que lo pueda satisfacer en forma sentimental, mental y...física.

Recibir la platica de las aves y las abejas fue lo mas incomodo para Jake cuando sus padres le explicaron esto, pero oír que tu perro dice que buscaste una pareja porque sientes que es la mejor en la cama es algo por lo que estar abochornado.

-Oh...Es bueno saberlo.

Aclarándose un poco la garganta Jake empezaba a tener dudas, mientras trataba de alejar la declaración de Fu de su cabeza y seguramente tratar de no hacerle caso a la cara de auto-satisfacción de Brad.

-Abuelo, si lo que dices sobre los demás dragones en el mundo, no abra problemas por el mal y los problemas en el mundo mágico.

-Llegaremos a eso Jake, al parecer el consejo a visto prudente el hacer una reunión con todos los dragones y...sus parejas para hacer un recuento de los que no se vieron afectados por este evento.-Dijo Luaong con cansancio en su voz.-Sera mejor si arreglamos una salida... pero eso puede esperar.

-Bueno...tendremos al menos un poco de tiempo para que pueda hacer planes.-Dijo Jake mirando a su huevo.

-Haremos.-Interrumpió Brad.-Se que he sido un idiota y un cobarde pero no te dejare hacer esto solo.

-Ademas tienes nuestra ayuda.-Aseguro Haley con una sonrisa mientras molestaba a Jake tirando besos entre Brad y él.

-Ya basta Haley.-Dijo Jake pero sin quietar su sonrisa de su cara ya que agradecía tener a una hermana como ella.

* * *

Decidiendo que era mejor dejar a Trixie y a Spud en la oscuridad para evitar ciertos problemas tanto Jake como Brad tuvieron que agradecer a la habilidad de perro Fu para la magia ya que un mes es mucho para estándares estudiantiles. Al menos Jake también agradeció que sus copias no terminaron como la ultima vez que termino malvada y con intención de absorberlo para tomar su vida.

Por alguna razón todo volvía a la normalidad en la vida de Jake la única diferencia era Brad. el cual al parecer recibía mas atención de las chicas por su apariencia mas grande y musculosa y eso ponía de nervios a Jake. La diferencia era que nadie se atrevía a molestar a Jake ya que normalmente era Brad el que lo molestaba, sin embargo según notaba nadie se atrevía a hacer burla de el o a mirarlo mal pues de alguna manera Brad aparecía y los espantaba.  
En algún punto era algo raro y aunque Jake quisiera explicarle eso a Trixie y a Spud seguramente tendría que explicarles lo de su "embarazo" y eso era un tema que Jake no estaba dispuesto a discutir con sus mejores amigos...bueno no en el momento.

Tanto Brad como Jake decidieron mantener sus encuentros "secretos" si le llamarías a estar con tus padres mirando todas tus acciones y tratando de evitar que te tocases con la persona que te toco mas que solo las manos hace semanas atrás y en partes mucho mas intimas que solo el regazo de tus piernas.  
Tratando de no importarles tanto las acciones y la protección que aun mostraban sus padres, Jake como Brad trataban de conocerse mejor tanto Jake diciéndole sobre sus aventuras como el dragón occidental como Brad hablándole de su familia y de como había comenzado su sueño de ser un bailador de valet; riéndose y disfrutando de la compañía del uno del otro ambos a su vez no se olvidaban de su hijo/hija huevo el cual siempre era cargado tanto por Jake como por Brad tratando de compartir el tiempo con cada uno de ellos, todo esto mientras esperaban el visto bueno de su abuelo para dirigirse a isla dragón.

No paso tanto tiempo hasta que Luaong decidiera que era hora de ir a la isla haciendo que tanto Brad y Jake empacaran más de algún set de ropa y cosas necesarias por si la visita se alargara. Con un Brad listo y con un buen engaño de su parte a sus padres este y Jake se prepararon mientras se despedía de su familia dejando en las manos capaces de Haley y las de su maestra Sun Park la cual por alguna razón estaba mas que emocionada por querer ver el huevo de Jake y Brad.

* * *

Transportándose a la isla dragón fue la experiencia mas emocionante para Brad que aun era nuevo en todo lo relacionado con la magia, hubiese durado de no ser por el caos de la escena frente a el de por si el tranquilo ambiente de la naturaleza con las estructuras de los edificios parecían palidecer con el desorden en los que se encontraban todos los jóvenes y adultos en ese momento si podía adivinar todos eran dragones o al menos los que llevaban sus huevos como Jake eran los dragones de sus respectivas partes del mundo, por otra parte los demás jóvenes que parecían que apreciar sus alrededores eran como Brad humanos convertidos en dragones o algo por el estilo pues Brad no le había entendido muy bien al perro parlante con adicción al poker(como había descubierto después de oir las anécdotas de Jake),pero si algo entendía es que eran los adultos los cuales causaban el caos que miraban mientras que los jóvenes trataban de que se los tragara la tierra. No pudiendo evitarlo Brad giro su mirada para encontrarse con los de Jake el cual también miraba la escena frente a el, no pudiendo resistir mas Brad sonrió mientras Jake lo seguía y ambos terminaron riéndose por la escena de televisión que se ponía frente a ellos. Por su parte los jóvenes que cercanos a ellos que oían sus risas no pudieron evitar que también reírse, mientras que poco a poco todos los jóvenes de la isla ya estaba riéndose a mas no poder.

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los adultos decidieran dejar de amargarse y hacer tanto escándalo así que todo el mundo decidió que seria mejor descansar un poco y dejar que el Concilio de dragones se ocupara de todo, pudiendo descansar en su lugar reservado Jake se dio cuenta de la cama matrimonial que tenia su cuarto y con una sonrisa picara este le indico a Brad el cual sin pensarlo lo levanto a el y al huevo mientras lo ponía delicadamente en la cama y le daba besos en el cuello el cual le sacaba suspiros y gemidos mientras este se acomodaba en la cama, gracia a que su abuelo era parte del Concilio Jake tenia todo el tiempo con Brad...

-Oye Jake te gustaría...

O eso le gustaba pensar a Jake que olvidada que perro Fu había venido con ellos. Separándose un poco de Brad y mirando a Fu y poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas Jake decidió ponerle la atraicione a Fu pues ya no estaba de humor para nada de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo con Brad.

-Si me gustaría...-Dijo Jake en voz suave pero en tono de molestia.

-Si te gustaría ir a comer algo, seguramente tu y Brad podrían comer algo y tal vez ver un poco la isla con Brad para que este la vaya conociendo.-Dijo Fu con confianza en su voz.

-Me gustaría eso.-Intervino Brad que de alguna forma estaba calmado ante la situación en la que se miraba.

Con un suspiro pesado Jake se levanto de la cama agarrando a su huevo y con un Brad abrazándolo y riendo un poco estos decidieron ir a la cafetería.  
No fue demasiado tiempo antes de que los tres llegaran a la cafetería donde todo el mundo platicaba con sus amistades de alguna manera las mujeres dragones eran las cuales trataban de lucirse mas con sus huevos. Por su parte los dragones varones como Jake trataban de desaparecer y no ser notados mientras sus parejas tanto hombres como mujeres trataban de alegrarlos.

-No se pero me siento extraño.-Dijo Jake mientras abrazaba a su huevo.

-Vamos Jake, alégrate.-Trato de animarlo Brad.-Tal vez puedas presentarme a alguno de tus amigos.

-No tengo amigos, tal vez compañeros...bueno no lo se nunca los he nombrado como tal.-Dijo Jake el cual no estaba seguro de como responderla a Brad pues su interacción con los demás dragones del mundo no era alguna que durara mas de algunos minutos y con el único dragón que podía decir que era compañero seria Fred Nerk pero su relación podía decirse que era de competencia.

Pensado en Fred este apareció de las grandes puertas con un huevo con escamas color amarillo con lineas verdes oscuras, seguido por detrás por un joven de la misma complexión física de Brad con una cabellera castaño oscuro. Con todo el mundo murmurando y mirándolos Jake trato de volver su mirada a las opciones de la cafetería pero se vio en problemas cuando Fred sostuvo su mirada con la de el.

-Oh no...-Dijo Jake y perro Fu en susurro.

Por su parte Brad no entendía la actitud de Jake y del perro parlante, según Jake el no tenia amigos entre los dragones del mudo, por su parte Jake aunque considerara a Fred un compañero no podría ponerlo en el lugar de amigo ya que por alguna extraña razón ambos terminaban retándose entre ellos por cualquier cosa, evitando hacer un gran escándalo como así lo fue su primer encuentro.  
Perdido en sus pensamientos Jake no se dio cuenta de como Fred se movió por toda la cafetería hasta quedar a unos pasos frente a el con su pareja a unos dos pasos por detrás.

-Hola Jake.-Dijo Fred en una extraña voz suave.

-Hola Fred.-Dijo Jake tratando de no mostrar duda o inseguridad frente al chico frente a el.

-Supongo que no fui el único.-Dijo Fred con una risa irónica mientras frotaba su huevo y este brillaba a su contacto.

-Si no fuiste el único. Brad te presento a Fred Nerk el dragón de Australia-Respondió Jake mientras frotaba su huevo también y Brad saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza al otro joven.-Sabes yo y Brad y Fu vamos a comer algo ?nos acompañas?

-Por supuesto.-Afirmo Fred alegre.

-Hormonas.-Fue lo que único que dijo Fu en susurro el cual fue ignorado por Jake y Fred, pero escuchado por Brad y la pareja de Fred.

-Déjame presentarte a mi pareja.-Dijo Fred mientras le indicaba con la cabeza a su pareja que se acercara.-Este Dainan y es mi pareja.

-Un placer.-Dijo Dainan con una voz relajada y con una simpatía palpable.

-El placer es nuestro.-Dijo Jake que ya le agradaba el chico.-Te presento a Brad mi pareja.

El contraste de Brad con Dainan era palpable en la voz de ambos pues mientras Dainan tenia una voz de una persona con una simpatía enorme la de Brad era la de alguien seguro de si mismo.  
Haciendo las introducciones necesarias ambas parejas agarraron cada una lo que mas les apetecía y encontraron un lugar en el que todos pudieran platicar sin ser molestados.

-Así que...-Dijo inseguro Ned.-?Cuál es la historia entre ustedes dos?

Poniéndose rojo Jake trato de ver a Brad el cual pasaba su mano por su nuca tratando de no mirarlo. Por su parte Dainan le llamaba la atención a Fred por tal pregunta.

-Oh vamos Dainan solo es curiosidad.-Dijo inocente Fred.

Aun estando rojo de la vergüenza Jake empezó a relatar su historia con Jake mientras la pareja de enfrente oía con atención a todos los detalles con Dainan evitando que Fred preguntara y curioseara mas en las partes mas explicitas de la historia.

Aclarándose la garganta Jake decidió preguntar lo mismo al igual que el y Brad la pareja de enfrente hizo lo mismo mientras Fu trataba de comer su bistec sin que se oyera su risa.

-Bueno...Como comenzar...supongo que fue casi accidental. Conocía a Dianan de mis clases de historia, supongo que nunca habíamos cruzado caminos antes...hasta...bueno ya sabes...No había notado los síntomas supongo que mi instructor tampoco lo vio, cuando me estaba dando cuenta estaba en mi escuela buscando como loco entre todas las mujeres y hombre algo, un olor que me fuera atrayente algunos eran pero fue en clase de historia cuando Dianan paso a la par de mi fue cuando perdí casi el control y le gruñí...-Dijo Fred mientras Dianan reía ante el recuerdo.

-Quede sorprendido debo decir.-Dijo Dianan que decidió continuar la historia.-Apenas e interactuaba con Fred y de un momento a otro me gruñía de una manera no humana y me daba una mirada de muerte.-Dijo mientras se empezaba a reír mientras Fred se cubría la cara de vergüenza.-Desde ese mismo instante me di cuenta que de su boca salia algo dorado y brillante, pensé que era algo extraño que Fred había comido, gracias a que el profesor entro a la clase Fred se abstuvo de tirarse encima mio.

-De acuerdo el profesor me detuvo, pero el profesor Schmiz es aterrador, de alguna manera idee un plan con el cual atraje a Dianan a un lugar no poblado...y...bueno me tire a el y lo bese...y...BUENO YA SABEN LO QUE SIGUIÓ.-Dijo Fred mientras Dianian y Jake se reían.

Por su parte Brad miraba con una sonrisa como Jake disfrutaba y perdía todo estrés de días anteriores.  
No fue mucho tiempo antes de que ambas parejas partieran por lados distintos ya que el abuelo de Jake pedía con urgencia su presencia en su cuarto.


	11. Chapter 11

**No me pertenece lugar de "Jake Long el Dragón Occidental.**

El ambiente del cuarto de Brad y Jake estaba algo tenso, no lo suficiente para que la pareja se pusieran tensos pero si para mantenerse alertar. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo Luaong se miraba demasiado viejo y esto preocupo a Jake, pues aunque su abuelo aun para su edad parecía saludable y aun en un cuerpo en disposición de caminar, este sabia que en realidad la edad no perdonaba a nadie a menos que usaras magia negras.  
Viendo lo cansado de su abuelo tanto Fu como Jake lo ayudaron a sentarse mientras Jake dejaba el huevo en las capaces manos de Brad.

\- Abuelo? estas bien?-Pregunto Jake con preocupación.

-Si...no te preocupes...solo es estrés.-Dijo Luaong antes de recostarse en la silla y respirar profundamente.-Al parecer los números se dispararon, al parecer apenas un 5 dragones de todo el mundo...de todo el mundo fueron los únicos que no están en esta situación, de ahí todos están en espera de hijos.

-Vaya...eso si que es una sorpresa.-Dijo Fu.

-Al parecer uno de los dragones era el chico el cual Fu te iba a poner a pelear para que ganaras el tercer examen debido a estar enfermo, lo mas gracioso de todo es que todos habían agarrado alguna enfermedad lo cual les impidió salir a buscar una pareja.

Todo el mundo callo en silencio dejando que las palabras del abuelo de Jake pasaran por su cabeza y Jake se rió, una risa que no era de locura o de estrés, era una risa original, mientras Jake se reía todos lo miraban como si ya había enloquecido; Jake se rió por tantos minutos hasta que le dolió el reírse y paro para explicar.

-Lo siento...pero debes que admitirlo Fu...es gracioso.-Soltando un suspiro profundo para calmar su diafragma Jake volvió a hablar.-Ahora...la pregunta es ?qué pasara con todos nosotros?

Luaong respiro profundo mientras se calmaba para explicar lo mejor que podía a su nieto sobre su carrera como protector dragón del mundo mágico.

-Jake...todo el concilio de dragones esta al punto de volverse uno contra otro...nadie podía predecir lo que iba a pasar, lo que buscan ahora es a quien poder culpar y poder sacar toda su furia, pero ello seria hacer una batalla contra un objeto en el espacio...lo que hemos decidido es que todos los dragones y sus parejas reciban clases para padres...con poder defender sus respectivos territorios hemos decidido que seria mejor que todos los dragones compartan medio trabajo de su tarea de protectores con los dragones de la siguiente generación, seria lo mejor para no alejarlos, según nuestro estudios si el huevo no esta al menos tres horas cuidado por uno de los padres o los dos o los padres podrían volverse violentos...es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Jake guardo silencio y cerro los ojos para dejar que sus pensamientos se soltaran por un momento, si algo le molestaba a Jake era que el concilio pensaban que ninguno de los dragones podría hacer su trabajo, ademas lo bueno de ser dragones era que no tendrían que cargar con una panza por meses, pero...en algún punto Jake sabia que desde el momento en que acepto el huevo supo que las cosas iban a cambiar...y ademas Haley podría hacer un buen trabajo como dragón occidental de medio tiempo, hacerla sufrir un poco como el sufrió a través de los años seria algo hermoso de ver. Con una sonrisa y abriendo los ojos Jake asintió a su abuelo el cual hizo lo mismo llegando al acuerdo con su nieto. Estirando su mano este la entrelazo con la de Brad para darle fuerzas a el mientras el tomaba de el recíprocamente.


	12. Chapter 12

**No me pertenece lugar de "Jake Long el Dragón Occidental.**

Al comenzar de un nuevo día Jake sintió que iba ser uno de esos días extraños llenos de vergüenzas y de hacer cosas que nunca hacia o que tal vez alguna noticia choque ante de repente llegase a sus oídos. Vale decir que sus sentimientos no fueron mal infundados, al parecer la primera clase de paternidad para todos los dragones era la de cambiarle de pañal a un muñeco, fue algo extraño pero el hacerlo con Brad lo hizo divertido y le daba un sentimiento de comodidad y calor en su pecho. Eso hasta el momento que se soltó el infierno cuando el maestro y los supervisores intentaron hacer el ejercicio "más real" un poco de magia y los muñecos cobraron vida y empezaron a tirar pañales sucios y otras cosas no aptas para decir a todo el mundo, todo termino con todo el mundo sucio y con el maestro y los supervisores encargándose de los muñecos salidos del infierno.  
Al medio día fue cunado Jake quería que se lo tragase la tierra. Al parecer su cuerpo iba a cambiar semanas antes de que el huevo eclosionara y saliera el bebé, si bien su forma de dragón era roja, este no se tuvo que volver en uno para terminar con ese color, según tenia entendido su cuerpo se prepararía para alimentar al bebé, eso decía que sus pechos se llenarían de leche para la tarea en cuestión que Jake tendría que hacer. Jake daba gracias al cielo que Brad era grande y ancho para tapar su vergüenza en su pecho, mientras que este trataba de contener la risa que se formaba en su garganta, para suerte de Jake este no era el único al parecer los dragones varones que habían puesto el huevo hacían lo mismo que Jake con sus parejas al final de la clase todas las mujeres empezaron con sus risas mientras los varones trataban de que apareciera una criatura del mal que los alejara de la vergüenza que estaban pasando.  
Con un suspiro pesado Jake y Brad pudieron terminar en su cuarto antes de que anocheciera, no duro tanto la calma pues cuando Brad le dio un beso apasionado a Jake y este le siguió ambos oyeron el aclarar de una garganta perteneciente a perro Fue que estaba esperando en el cuarto con Luaong que levanto una ceja a lo cual ambos se pusieron rojos y lentamente se separaron agradeciendo al abuelo que había matado el ambiente en apenas unos segundos.

-Abuelo...?qué te trae por aquí?.-Dijo Jake aclarándose la garganta mientras Fu se cubría la boca para tapar la risa que se le salia.

-Al parecer el concilio de dragones quiere que las parejas de los dragones tengan un entrenamiento de dragones básico.-Dijo este con una mirada que parecía entrar a tu mente.

-Esperen...?quieren que Brad y los demás tengan entrenamiento de dragón?-Dijo Jake incrédulo que hubieran aceptado eso tan fácilmente o no tan fácil si Jake se ponía en los zapatos de su abuelo.

-Debido a que ahora ellos son parte dragones.-Dijo Fu.-Es de suma importancia que tengan un entrenamiento para mantenerse en control, así no pondrán en descubrimiento al mundo mágico.

Con un suspiro de cansancio Jake y Brad decidieron darle las noche a Luaong y poder descansar no debías que ser un genio para saber que a ambos chicos les gustaba compartir la cama pues a ambos les gustaba acurrucarse con Brad rodeando por la cintura a Jake y entrelazando sus manos para sostener al huevo y a Jake al mismo tiempo. Con una noche de descanso Jake y Brad tuvieron que separarse pues el entrenamiento para todos los nuevos dragones tomaría un buen tiempo, por su parte Jake volvió a la misma clase que le dio vergüenza a el y a los demás dragones varones al parecer debía que terminar de aprender como alimentar a su bebe de forma natural y también aprender a usar una maquina para poder sacar leche de su pecho. No lo admitiría pero Jake debía que admitir que la clase si que era informativa y sabia que si le iba a servir. Lo siguiente en la lista fue aprender que su pareja estaría mas conectado a su "dragón interno" así que Jake debería que estar muy atento ante cualquier cambio de personalidad que pudiera encender el lado protector y agresivo de Brad. Al parecer Brad seria posesivo y muy protector de Jake por ello tendría que tener cuidado cuando compartiera con otros hombres y mujeres, por alguna razón no solo esto le preocupo a Jake pero también lo excitaba un poco, no lo culpen aun tenia demasiadas hormonas descontroladas.  
Fue algo preocupante cuando supo que todos las parejas debían que estar separadas, si bien lo entendía habría algo de descontrol pues sus parejas tendrían la necesidad de saber si todos estaban bien y por su parte Jake y los demás dragones también tenían esa necesidad. Todo el día sin Brad fue toda una experiencia para Jake, al final al parecer estaba tan acostumbrado a la presencia de Brad que estar todo un día sin el se sentía tan extraño y tan solitario, nunca contaba al huevo pues este era dejado en su habitación en su nido provisional y estaría con el cuando terminase el día que ya era en ese momento.

Entrando a su cuarto Jake fue informado por Fu que tanto el como su abuelo iban a estar con el concilio, al parecer todos los dragones mayores tenían que seguir gritándose y quitándose los cabellos por la situación en la que ahora todo el mundo se encontraba. Estando solo otra vez algo le decía a Jake que tenia que poner a su huevo en otro lugar que no fuera la cama; preparando un nido con sabanas y almohadas que tenían extras. No paso mas de unos minutos poniendo al huevo en una posición cómoda que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando ver a un Brad mojado pero lo mas impactante para Jake fue que sus ojos eran los de su forma de dragón.

-?Brad?-Pregunto Jake antes de soltar un grito y ser abrazado por este.

Tratando de no importarle lo mojado que estaba Jake decidió abrazar a Brad y de un momento a otro con el aliento de Brad que empezaba a ser errático este dio una mordida al hombro derecho de Jake que este en vez de dar un grito de dolor este gimió de placer sorprendido de la reacción sin poder detenerse Brad empezó a quitarle la ropa a Jake rápidamente mientras lamia la parte donde le había mordido, por su parte Jake perdía toda razón dejándose llevar por los toques de Brad el cual tenia sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo y desvistiendo lo con un agarre posesivo, la mente de Jake se ponía en blanco dejándose llevar por el calor del momento no se dio cuenta que Brad se había quitado toda su ropa dejando al aire libre todo su cuerpo bien formado mientras en algunas partes escamas color crema estaban presentes en su cuerpo.  
Jake no podía aguantar mas era demasiado calor y por instinto se lanzo hacia la boca de este besándolo y dejando que Brad explorara su boca con su lengua mientras agarraba de manera firme y suave sus caderas con su miembro duro tocando el duro estomago de Brad la mente de Jake empezaba a despertar un poco preocupándose de la idea de su abuelo y el perro Fu entrando al cuarto y encontrándolos en una posición comprometedora, lamentablemente la idea no llego tan lejos como tampoco la claridad de su mente pues de un momento a otro Brad metió su grande y grueso miembro en Jake sin preparación alguna haciendo que este diera un grito de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Brad no espero nada para que Jake se acostumbrara antes de empezar a moverse rápida y fuertemente en Jake mientras que este daba gemidos sin control mientras su mente solo mostraba la pasión y el deseo de más. Ajustando sus piernas a la cadera de Brad y rodeando su brazos al cuello Brad lo levanto sin esfuerzo alguno y sin detenerse de sus movimientos metía mas a fondo todo su ser en Jake que gemía por más, Brad sin detenerse llevo su boca al cuello de Jake y sin mas volvió a morder dejando que Jake soltara un grito haciendo que su mente se desconectara y se viniera en los dos, con el poco de consciencia que le quedaba Jake pensó que Brad estaba por venirse pero cual fue su sorpresa y horror que este seguía con su trabajo sin ánimos de detenerse o de bajar de velocidad. Durante casi toda la noche Brad cambiaba de posiciones con Jake que estaba al punto del desmayo pues Brad no paraba para nada, también este empezó a morder todo el cuerpo de Jake que al momento de intentar detenerlo con pocas fuerzas de que lo hiciese recibía un gruñido animal de parte de Brad haciendo que este dejara que lo mordiera. Con más rapidez y fuerza de la humanas Brad se metía mas adentro de Jake mientras este sentía que iba a morir y que su interior se iba a derretir como tal, con un golpe fuerte y un grito de placer de Jake Brad se vino dentro de Jake soltando varios litros de su esencia en Jake el cual sentía que no paraban de venir de Brad. Con las pocas fuerzas y energías de Brad este se acomodo con Jake rodeándolo con sus manos sin sacar su miembro de el y con un profundo y seco beso en los labios ambos cayeron dormidos juntos dejándolos en una calma y felicidad extraña que solo ellos dos entendían.


	13. Chapter 13

**No me pertenece lugar de "Jake Long el Dragón Occidental.**

El sonido del despertador hizo que Jake se levantara, aunque al hacer esto su cuerpo protesto haciendo que a Jake le doliera varias partes del cuerpo y algunas que aun seguían mojadas le hicieron sonrojarse, tratando de levantarse fue regresado a la cama fuertemente por un brazo musculoso que lo tenia sostenido de su cintura pero antes de que pudiera llamarle la atención a Brad por ello Jake se vio con el sonido de un gruñido animal que provino de Brad. Mirando alrededor Jake decidió intentar moverse otra vez pero esta vez Brad gruño más fuerte y con un poco más de fuerza acerco a Jake a su lado mientras lo rodeaba con sus musculosos brazos. Aunque Jake sonriera ante esto también sentía algo exasperado por ello, decidiendo darle un poco más de tiempo Jake decidió cerrar sus ojos unos minutos, respirando lentamente y sintiendo el calor que Brad emanaba Jake no pudo dejar de pensar en que le había pasado y el porque de sus acciones de la noche anterior como la de este momento.  
Al final su curiosidad gano y pensando que era tiempo ya de despertar a Brad, este decidió agitarlo un poco fuerte para que este despertara este por su parte solo movió su mano mientras su cara se contorsionaba en molestia.

-Brad, por favor va a ser tarde para nosotros.-Exhalando fuertemente por la actitud de Brad este decidió empezar a besar a Brad.

Como predigo bien Brad se levanto al instante para besarle también, con esto Jake solo pudo negar con la cabeza por la actitud de Brad. Dejando que este se divirtiera un poco Jake espero unos segundos antes de apartarlo.

-Brad ?qué paso ayer?

Con una exhalación de molestia Brad termino dando un beso casto en la frente de Jake para levantarse y recoger su ropa, por su parte Jake decidió copiarlo.

-Al principio fue algo excitante sabes...aprender a volvernos dragones fue algo...no puedo describirlo.-Mientras Brad cerraba sus ojos recordando Jake no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena.-Pero mientras empezábamos a aprender...no lo se...todos empezamos a sentirnos algo desconcertados era como si algo faltara y...ese algo eras tu...lo se es estúpido pero...pero no sabes como se sentía era como si me faltara el aire, algo esencial (suspiro) me sentía incompleto e intranquilo sin ti a mi lado.

Jake solo pudo sorprenderse ante esto, claro el lo había sentido pero no de la misma manera que Brad, sin pensarlo dos beses Jake se acerco a Brad y le planto un casto beso en la boca que le demostraba su amor y su comprensión.

-No te preocupes, ademas yo también te necesitaba a mi lado.-Dijo Jake con una sonrisa.-Espero que te controles la próxima vez que tengamos relaciones, en serio.

Con esto Brad rió y se acerco a este para abrazarlo, eso hasta que su abuelo entro a su cuarto sin tocar y sin mostrarse ni un poco de vergüenza por entrar de esa manera.

-Abuelo, Fu...?Como están?

-Estamos bien amigo chico.-Dijo Fu.-Pero no podría decirse lo mismo del concilio como de los demás maestros dragones. Bueno no hay que preocuparse por eso ahora, de todos modos mañana a primera hora todo el mundo se ira de esta isla para retomar sus vidas normales...bueno semi-normales.

-Para evitar que pase lo que paso ayer con las parejas de los dragones, el concilio decidió que nosotros los maestros y sus parejas ayudaran en su entrenamiento, claramente no serán protectores de la comunidad mágica, aunque eso beneficiaria, pero al menos sabrán controlar sus poderes.

Si Brad quería mantener una actitud profesional y respetable a los ojos de Luaong, debería decirle que hizo un trabajo terrible pues al terminar de decir esto Brad termino por dar un "buuu" de celebración mientras abrazaba a Jake y lo levantaba con una facilidad enorme a su cara la cual termino en su cuello frotándose con el.

-Brad...Brad...BRAD, creo que seria mejor buscar un lugar con el cual podamos entrenar.-Dijo Jake tratando de no ver la cara de su abuelo que imaginaba que estaría tirando dagas a Brad por su actitud.

Tratando de no enojar o hacer más incomoda la situación Jake decidio buscar un buen lugar para el entrenamiento de Brad, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que encontraran un hermoso claro entre el bosque de la Isla de los Dragones y se decidieran a entrenar. Al parecer el abuelo de Jake seria quien entrenaría a Brad y a Jake al parecer el tiempo de descanso para Jake se había acabado, tal vez Haley tomaría el manto como Dragón Occidental por medio tiempo pero su abuelo no estaba dispuesto que eso dejara que Jake abandonara su entrenamiento como dragón, por su parte Jake no tenia objeción por tal cosa, algo que no decía Jake en alto era que amaba a su abuelo incondicionalmente y parte de eso era porque a pesar de todo su abuelo siempre creía en el, al final de cada día su abuelo era la persona en la que Jake podía confiar a parte de sus amigos, de toda su familia su abuelo era el primero.

Lo que quedo del día fue las cosas básicas de ser dragón, tratar de transformar partes individuales del cuerpo, tratar de controlar el chi, que por alguna razón termino siendo todo un desafió para Brad y Jake el cual se sorprendió de como perdió su control sobre ello, según Fu al parecer el tener el huevo desbalanceo su control de tal forma que debía que volver a practicar para volver a tener el control que había perdido.  
Si los maestros de Brad y los demás inexpertos dragones eran duros en sus enseñanzas no eran comparados con Luaong y de alguna forma de tanto Jake como Brad terminaron bañados en sudor, mientras Fu los miraba sentado y manteniendo protegido al huevo, al parecer ser un perro le daba un instinto protector para ese tipo de cosas. Al menos el ultimo entrenamiento fue una clase de vuelo y para Jake...fue el más hermoso que hubo. Primero comenzó con su abuelo pidiendo que rodaran la isla pasando por todos los obstáculos, hubiese sido el infierno por el cansancio de ambos pero el poder ver la llamas mágicas grises de la transformación de Brad y ver a ese enorme dragón era algo que lo emocionaba de distintas manera, no lo admitiría pero Jake se sentía algo celoso por como la transformación de Brad era mas hermosa y mostraba cuan grande y fuerte era. Pero al momento de montar vuelo ambos no podían dejar de jugar en el aire, siempre haciendo giros y rodeándose en el aire uniendo sus colas por unos momentos solo para soltarse después, cualquiera que los miraba, podía apreciar un baile aéreo entre los dos dragones. Lamentablemente después de la vuelta todo termino pero el sentimiento seguía y al dormir juntos ambos no necesitaban de tener relaciones sexuales para saber que el sentimiento de amor estaba ahí entre ellos.

Al siguiente día ambos se despidieron de Fred y su pareja, y por consiguiente al volver a su hogar ambos tuvieron que despedirse, pero los días que pasaron en la Isla fueron los mejores para ambos y era un recuerdo que ambos llevarían consigo mismos desde ese momento en adelante.


	14. Chapter 14

**No me pertenece lugar de "Jake Long el Dragón Occidental.**

La vida volvía a ser tan normal como podía llegar a ser siendo medio tiempo el Dragón Occidental con un hijo o hija en camino y con un novio secreto que de vez en cuando se cuela en tu habitación desconectando la alarma de la ventana, como lo hace, no se lo preguntes a Jake pues no tenia ni la menor idea, ni interés en averiguarlo.  
Mientras los días pasaban y Jake trataba de acomodarse su nueva vida como también aprender lo suficiente como para aprender lo suficiente y poder encargarse de su bebé, como el también buscar una forma de ganarse la vida para todos, lo mas sorprendente era como Brad, que la gente lo tachaba de tonto por ser un bullyng, era en realidad muy inteligente al parecer el poner un huevo y saber que pronto deberían de cuidar de dos seres vivos lo puso en estado de movimiento, en cuestión de semanas Brad ya estaba compitiendo contra las personas más inteligentes del colegio, al parecer todo el mundo pensaba que el mundo iba llegar a su fin incluso Rotwood pensaba que alguna criatura mágica había poseído o hecho algo a Brad, en realidad por parte de Jake ver tal cambio en el ambiente en la escuela hacía que riera para sus adentros.  
Lo único malo era la mentira que lo carcomía para que tanto Spud y Trixie no se enteraran de su hijo/hija huevo, si Jake era honesto consigo mismo este no podía saber porque no les decía a sus mejores amigos, tal vez era el hecho de que ahora era novio con Brad o tal vez era el hecho de que no quería saber como reaccionarían los dos al saber que había sido demasiado débil al momento de caer ante los efectos de la luna dorada y que tal debilidad había dejado a un Jake embarazado y con un bebé en camino o tal vez era la vergüenza...

-Ya basta Jake, componte, no puedes pensar así.-Dijo Jake para si mismo sin darse cuenta como una figura atrás de el se asomaba para ponerle una mano tersa en el hombro a lo cual Jake no pudo hacer más que gritar y dar un salto.

Lo que miro le quito el aliento una figura curva, cabello dorado y ojos azules oscuros que lo miraban con cariño y como si su garganta hubiera quedada seca, solo pudo darse cuenta como la figura de Brad corría hacia él pues de alguna forma el atleta sintió el estrés de su pareja, solo para ser detenido en sus pasos por la misma imagen de la persona frente a el. Antes de que Jake dijera en susurro.

-Rose.

-Hola...Dijo Brad el cual miraba a la chica hermosa frente a su novio lo cual activo un instinto animal en el el cual le decía que debía alegar a esta chica de Jake a toda costa mientras que este estaba petrificado en su lugar.-Mi nombre es Brad Cual es el tuyo?-Pregunto con suavidad falsa Brad.

Sin saberlo Jake gruño como un animal ante esto lo cual hizo que ambas personas saltaran.

-Jake?-Pregunto una preocupada Rose mientras le ponia una mano a este.

Por su parte otro gruñido se dio pero esta vez fue de Brad, sin esperar a explicación y sintiendo que Brad haría algo impensable ante la chica frente a el este tomo la mano de Jake con la suya y con una rapidez y fuerza estos terminaron en el baño de hombres solo los dos.

-Qué fue eso?-Demando Brad enojado.

-Eso fue nada.-Dijo Jake tratando de desaparecer la situación en la cual estaban en el momento.

-No me mientas Jake esa chica conoce tu nombre y estabas ahí embobado mirándola-Dijo son mas enojo Brad.

-!Yo! !Tu eras el que actuabas todo galán y dulce con ella!-Espeto Jake a Brad.

Si alguien hubiese estado en los baños ese momento sentirían un ambiente, como si de alguna bomba se tratara y sobre todo verían a un Brad al borde de estallar con un Jake retándolo con la mirada y con su posición. Sin aviso alguna Brad agarro con fuerza el brazo de Jake y metiendo lo en un cubículo este le bajo los pantalones a lo cual Jake dio un brinco de sorpresa.

-Brad.-Dijo Jake algo preocupado mientras miraba como los ojos de Brad habían cambiado a los de su forma dragón.-Brad esto no es...AHHH

Gimió Jake el cual sentía dentro de el a Brad el cual no espero ni un segundo antes de salir y volver a meterse en Jake haciendo que este tratara de no gemir o gritar de manera que nadie los oyera.

* * *

Lo interesante del sexo es que ayuda a despejar algunas cosas de tu mente, ese eran los pensamientos de Jake mientras se arreglaba mirándose en el espejo del baño tratando de arreglarse un poco después de la sesión que tubo con Brad. Claro que las explicaciones sobre Rose y del porque Brad no la reconocía no podían dejarse a oscuras por ello Jake trato de explicar lo mejor posible teniendo a un Brad dentro de el.

-Así que deseaste que ella no fuera una cazadora y al hacer eso sus padres regresaron y fue llevabada a China por ello cuando fuiste allá y peleaste con este dragón oscuro con ella cuando esta te recordó.-Dijo Brad arreglándose, pero no tanto.

-Si, me dolió mucho cuando nos despedimos.-Dijo Jake recordando el pasado.-Intentamos una relación en linea pero no funciono y transformarme en un dragón he ir con ella a China vez por vez no era lo mejor, así que lo terminamos.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Brad mientras miraba al suelo.

-Hey, mírame.-Dijo Jake mientras agarraba con sus manos la cara de Brad y lo dirija hacia su cara.-Llore por ello y me dolió aceptarlo, pero creo que fue lo mejor que me paso en mi vida. Porque tuve la oportunidad de saber más cosas sobre ti, tuve la oportunidad de estar contigo, de sentirte y de compartir algo especial que no tuve con ella.

Brad no pudo hacer más que dar una gran sonrisa tona a esto a lo cual Jake solo pudo reír y darle un beso a Brad el cual lo devolvió con suavidad y cariño.

-Creo que es hora de que les diga a mis mejores amigos sobre esto.-Dijo Jake mientras apuntaba a los dos.

-Estas seguro?-Pregunto Brad que no le interesaba la opinión de nadie, pues sabían bien que si decían algo malo ante su relación con Jake estarían seguros de que en cuestión de segundos tendrian rota la cara.

-Si, estoy tomando la medida de los cobardes ante ello, ademas creo que también deberé de enfrentarme a Rose y para ello te necesita a mi lado.

-Eso lo haría sin gestación alguna.-Dijo Brad con una sonrisa en su cara mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de Jake y abría la puerta para ambos.


	15. Chapter 15

Jake invito a Trixie y a Spud a su casa para darles la noticia de su huevo-bebé, claro que su nerviosismo y sus inseguridades en ese momento le estaban ganando una hernia en ese instante.  
Si le preguntaban a Jake que pasarais en el instante que le digiera a sus amigos sobre todo lo que había pasado, seguramente les hubiera respondido de manera exacta como realmente paso todo. Una Trixie y un Spud con quijadas tiradas al piso, la primera en recuperarse fue Trixie que gritaba por respuestas mientras Spud tenia una laguna mental en ese momento antes de reaccionar y ser el mejor amigo de todos y pregunta como era posible todo eso, de una manera que solo Spud podía hacerlo.

DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS EN EL MUNDO ELEGISTE A BRAD MORTON.-Grito Trixie mientras pasaba de un lado al otro en la sala de su casa.

Gracias a los cielos toda su familia estaba fuera ese día y lo salvaba de tener a padres corriendo para ver que pasaba en su casa.

-Si Trixie hasta mi me sorprendió, se que podría excusarme diciendo que todo fue culpa del evento pero...-

-...pero.-Dijo Trixie mientras se calmaba y tomaba asiento a la par de Spud que estaba calmado en ese instante.

-Pero...no sé, siempre en algún punto en mi historia con Brad siempre supe que el estaría siempre a mi lado y...cuando decía que estaría contento cuando no lo viera pues, mentía. Supongo que tuve tiempo para conocerlo y la verdad...me gusto y aunque tenemos un bebé en camino, no lo sé, me alegra que ambos estemos juntos incluso ahora que Rose esta aquí no cambiaría a Brad por nada.

Ver como las quijadas de sus dos amigos caían al suelo hizo que Jake se sintiera un poco avergonzado y temeroso de lo que pasara a continuación, no se arrepentía de decir aquello pues era cierto porque Brad era la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida.  
Mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo Trixie se levanto de su lugar para poner sus manos en sus hombros haciendo que este la mirara y con una sonrisa Trixie lo abrazo poniendo así por fin por terminado sus miedos.

-Amigo esto parece de novelas.-Dijo Spud con su actitud relajada y alegre.-Creo que el mejor nombre para tu bebé sera Spud segundo.

-Por supuesto que no Mamá Trixie te matara si llamas así al bebé, seguramente necesite un nombre más genial como el de su abnegada tía aquí.

Jake no pudo más que sonreír por la actitud de sus amigos haciendo que el gran peso de sus hombros se levantara y riera por los comentarios de sus amigos en cuestión del bebé y como lo nombraría.

Sip, la vida de Jake no seria tan fácil con su bebé casi a mitad de camino, pero con el apoyo de su familia y amigos Jake haría todo lo posible para darle una buena vida a su bebé con Brad porque Jake estaba dispuesto a luchar por su familia no importando nada.


	16. Chapter 16

**Primero que nada agradezco por el apoyo en mis historias, como también la ayuda y los review que alguno de ustedes me dan. Este a sido un año bastante extraño para mi, pero mi deseo de escribir y hacer fanfiction y su apoyo como lectores me impulsan a seguir con mis historias.**

 **Ahora mismo les digo**

 **FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!**

* * *

El tiempo estaba llegando y toda la familia Long lo sabia, el día que el huevo eclosionara estaba cerca y era palpable porque el huevo en si palpitaba con un brillo constante; en la sala de la casa de la familia Long todo el mundo contenía el aliento esperando que el huevo se moviera y empezara a romperse, por su parte la pareja joven de dragones sostenían manos entre si mientras Jake trataba de no llorar de la alegría, pronto el vería a su hijo/hija salir del huevo y estando siempre a la par de el su pareja Brad Morton le daba la fuerza.

Jake tal vez no paso por el parto o los meses de gestación como una mujer embarazada, sin embargo eso no decía que las cosas fueron tan sencillas tanto para él como para Brad. Después de que Jake soltara la verdad a sus amigos y estos celebraran con él siguió lo malo y lo difícil para la pareja. Brad decidió comunicar su sexualidad a su familia y su relación con Jake...vale decir que ambos no estuvieron felices, gracias al control de sus poderes y su nueva actitud madura Brad no termino incendiado a su padre o haciéndole mucho daño cuando este decidió "corregirlo" con golpes. Claro que los Long quisieron ayudar a Brad pero este para la sorpresa de todos decidió rechazar la oferta y ponerse a trabajar, muchos de esos días la llegada de Brad a la morada de los Long era de noche con un cansancio enorme, gracias al padre de Jake y muy discretamente su padre logro meter a Brad para trabajar en la empresa en la que trabajaba. Gracias a los cielos Brad jamas se entero de eso sino hubiera renunciado pues este aun tenia un orgullo y un ego.  
Por su parte Jake tuvo que enfrentarse a Rose, el que ella estuviera de vuelta en su vida no significaba que Jake volvería con ella, lamentablemente Jake era feliz con Brad y aun con todos los problemas que tenia en el momento y las peleas que habían entre los dos por Brad y sus trabajos y no aceptar la ayuda que se le daba, Jake era feliz, pero dado fue el caso que Rose quería volver a ser una pareja con el que todo se volvió feo, no lo malinterpreten Rose no se volvió loca o le tiro cosas o termino por colgarlo en la pared, que seguramente podía hacer gracias a sus memorias de cazadora, lo único que ella hizo fue llorar de tristeza según Jake pudo entender fue ella que obligo a sus padres a volver al país para estar con el sin embargo el tiempo entre ellos, aunque hermoso y preciado, ya había pasado. Al final Jake no pudo hacer una amistad con ella pues a la semana ella había sido transferida a otra escuela y cualquier intento de contacto era rechazado.

Las cosas se volvieron difíciles en la escuela debido a que alguien decidió decir que el tenia una pareja hombre, gracias a un pequeño milagro el nombre de Brad no había salido, pero su vida se convirtió en un infierno más de lo que era con Brad haciéndole bullying, Brad hubiera salido a su rescate pero Jake tuvo que detenerlo pues aunque amaba que Brad estuviera dispuesto a tirarse en su defensa sabia que más ojos en su dirección harían que Brad tuviera más problemas de los que tenia, tal vez lo único que pudo hacer el fue romperle las narices a los que decidían molestarlo físicamente. Al final Jake pudo graduarse con Brad y sus amigos y libre estando en posición de seguir sus estudios universitarios en linea por el nacimiento de su hijo/hija.

Si, la vida de ambos no era sencilla pero estar en frente de su descendencia valía más que la pena todos los problemas.

El brillo enorme del huevo y el quebrar del mismo como el sonido de llanto hizo que todo el mundo parara y mirara el nacimiento de la descendencia de Jake y Brad sin importarles como el brillo estallaba y los envolvía a todos...

* * *

 **Prologo**

-!Jackson apresúrate estamos tarde!-Grito un joven adulto Jake mientras se arreglaba la corbata.

-Ya voy mamá.-Dijo un voz exasperada desde el segundo piso que bajaba dando a vista a un niño de ocho años de edad con cabello rubio y un característico mechón de pelo negro que cubría sus ojos cafés claros, su cara tenia características de ambos padres la nariz y el mentón cuadrado de Brad como las orejas y mejillas de Jake.

-Sabia que debía que detener a Haley de contarte la historia de tu concepción.-Dijo Jake mientras arreglaba la corbata y el traje de su hijo como cabello.

-No es mi culpa que tuviera curiosidad con dos padres, ademas el nacer de un huevo si se llevo el pastel de la historia.

Jake solo pudo sonreír y reír mientras tomaba sus llaves mientras salían de la puerta de su casa e indicaba a su hijo que se subiera al carro.

-Lo único que no entiendo es ?como es que ustedes me tuvieron? Tía Haley no me dice nada y la Tía Trixie pareció haberse tragado algo cuando le pregunte a ambas.

 _-Gracias a los cielos no.-Penso Jake.-_ Esa es una historia para cuando seas mayor. Ademas creo que tu padre te diría la mismo si le preguntaras.

De no ser porque Jackson fuera tan testarudo y orgulloso;eso afectaba su impresionante inteligencia, Jake no podría salirse con la suya en muchas cosas al momento de responder preguntas a Jackson, claro que a los cinco años mostró singo de su herencia de dragón lo cual llevo a revelare el mundo mágico como la historia de su concepción, no toda por supuesto, pero al menos la suficiente.

Mientras Jake se paqueaba en su parte reservada del estacionamiento del teatro este no pudo más que mirar a su hijo con cariño y amor. Los primeros años de su vida fueron los más difíciles para ambos padres primerizos, incluso para Jake que tuvo que alimentarlo con su pecho para deshacerse de la leche que esta había almacenado en el mismo. De no ser por la voz de su hijo Jake hubiera parado por golpearse con la puerta del teatro.

-Papa ?estas bien?-Dijo Jackson preocupado.

-Si, si estoy bien hijo, solo estoy distraído.-Dando sus entradas estos se sentaron en sus despectivos lugares mientas la mente de Jake pasaba por otros recuerdos mientras miraba la foto de Brad como uno de los bailarines en la obra.

Si así es, al final Brad logro conseguir su sueño en parte fue porque Jake lo amenazo con no acostarse con el si no intentaba su sueño, fue un tiempo de mucho sacrificio y de esfuerzo pero al final Brad logro ponerse como uno de los mejores bailarines tanto el como Jackson estaban tan orgullosos de Brad de igual manera Jake se perdió en sus memorias del pasado que no noto que actuaba en automático durante toda la obras hasta el momento de estar frente a su enorme esposo Brad.

-Jake ?estas bien?

-Si lo estoy.

-Eso me respondiéndote a mi y sigues estando raro.-Dijo Jackson con un puchero lo cual se gano una revolvida de pelo por parte de Brad.

-Seguro que estas...

Brad no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues Jake salto y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para robarle un gran beso que este devolvió con igual pasión mientras rodeaba sus brazos a la cintura

-Te amo Brad Morton.

-Y yo te amo a ti Jake Long ó debo decir Jake Lond de Morton.

-No empieces.-Con un ultimo beso apasionado y con sus frentes tocándose estos se miraron a los ojos comunicándose en silencio mostrando su amor.

-Oigan no hagan eso acá.-Dijo Jackson que estaba con la cara roja lo cual se gano una risa de ambos padres.

-Vamos a casa.-Dijo Brad mientras tomaba la mano de Jake y este tomaba la mano de su hijo saliendo del teatro como una familia.

**FIN**


End file.
